unlimited blades dxd
by giygas2
Summary: tuve una muerte horrible, viaje a otro mundo donde me querían convertir en un esclavo, y en al siguiente mundo que fui me abandonaron. pero sabes no me importa, porque voy a soy la existencia mas fuerte en este mundo. M por si acaso.


**Este es un fic que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer, el personaje principal es uno de mi creación el cual convertí en un super badass. Según mi fic, mi oc es el personaje más fuerte del universo de fate, y lo metí en dxd solo para mi diversión espero que lo disfruten.**

Espadas. Eso es todo lo que hay. Es todo lo que se puede ver. Eso es todo lo que existe.

Un mundo en blanco, en el que no hay nada más que espadas, o cualquier otra armas de todos los tipos imaginables: espadas, lanzas, dagas, alabardas, martillos, masas, bayonetas, entre muchos otros más.

Una visión extraña, un mundo totalmente blanco, donde no había una clara distinción del cielo o de la tierra. Un mundo blanco que contenía un número ilimitado de armas.

Sin importar hacia donde viese, no había nada más que espadas. Ya fuese que dirigiese la mirada hacia la tierra, donde estas yacían clavadas en el suelo, como si fuesen los únicos trazos en un lienzo blanco. O en el cielo, los cuales solo se les podían percibir como puntos en la lejanía, estrellas únicas que flotaban en el olvido.

Era una visión que causaba aversión. La soledad y la falta de vida, inundaban el corazón de cualquiera que se atreviese a observar este paramo vacío. Pero aun con aquella sensación que inundaba mi alma, no podía dejar de observar mis alrededores.

Pasaron varios minutos, donde lo único que pude hacer era mirar mis alrededores. No miraba ningún lugar en específico, solo me dedicaba a observar el vacío. O así fue hasta que unas cuantas incógnitas surgieron en mi mente:

"¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es este lugar y que hago aquí?" Me pregunte en voz alta. Pero nadie se dignó a contestar mi pregunta. Sin encontrar respuestas en el mundo que me rodeaba, decidí observarme a mí mismo, esperando que al menos eso respondiera alguna de mis preguntas.

Al mirar mi cuerpo, lo primero que noté era que estaba semidesnudo, vestido únicamente con unos bóxers de color negro, algo que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. Mi cuerpo era delgado, carente de músculos o grasa, no estaba seguro si era alto, o de baja estatura.

Intenté hacerme una idea de cuánto medía comparándome con algunas de las espadas a mis alrededores, desgraciadamente esta idea murió en el momento en el que miré hacia mi izquierda. Eso paso debido que a mi lado había una espada de acero, la cual era unos escasos centímetros más grande que yo. Al mirar más profundamente al resto de las armas, noté que estas eran altamente variadas en tamaño, por lo que no me quedo otra opción más que descartar la idea de medir mi tamaño.

Ya habiéndome deshecho de la idea de medirme, aproveché el descubrimiento de la espada para observar otra cosa. Me centre en la espada, la cual era gigantesca, al menos según mis estándares, una espada de acero pulido, la cual solo podría ser levantada por la fuerza de 3 hombres grandes.

Si bien el tamaño de la espada compensadora, era algo digno de mención, lo que realmente me interesaba era su acero, el cual estaba pulido de tal forma, que no dudaba que podría mostrar mi reflejo.

Al acercarme a la espada, logré confirmar mi teoría, y pude ver mi reflejo en su hoja. Lo que vi en frente de mí, era un muchacho algo andrógeno, de alrededor de 16 o 17 años, de profundos ojos carmesí, de cabello corto y rubio, en un estilo algo desordenado.

Al ver mi reflejo lo primero que pensé fue que no estaba nada mal. De verdad al verme solo podía asentir con la cabeza, al ver una cara que bajo cualquier estándar sería considerado hermoso. Aunque ese pensamiento no duro mucho, una vez que la realidad de mi situación me golpeo otra vez.

A pesar de verme en el reflejo de la espada, no logré reconocerme a mí mismo, y pensándolo bien, no recordaba nada. No sabía quién era, donde estaba, si tenía familia, amigos o una novia. (Aunque algo dentro de mí sabia la respuesta a esa última, pero me negué a aceptar la realidad).

Solo, sin recuerdos, y sin un propósito claro. Solo pude quedarme observando mis alrededores sin hacer nada, quiero decir que se supone, que debía hacer. No tenía comida ni agua, sin mencionar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, lo único que se veía a la lejanía era el vacío con espadas enterradas en la tierra.

Me quede varios minutos en el mismo lugar, sentado mientras me apoyaba en la gran espada. Esforzándome por recordar algo sobre mí mismo. Pero no había nada, ni lo mas mínimo. No era como si me doliera la cabeza al intentar recordar, era solo que no había nada que recordar, como si cada recuerdo que tenia de mi pasado hubiera sido borrado desde su mismo núcleo.

Pasó bastante tiempo mientras indagaba mi mente, no sabría decirlo específicamente ya que no habría forma de ver la hora en este lugar desolado.

Pero al final, me aburrí, realmente me aburrí. Así que me dispuse a hacer una de las únicas cosas, que al parecer se me permitían en este lugar.

Caminar, me puse a caminar. Caminé, caminé, y caminé, y luego de eso, seguí caminando. Tal vez fueron horas, tal vez fue más que eso. A lo largo de mi recorrido por este nuevo mundo, me empecé a dar cuenta de varias cosas importantes, cosas que tenían que ver con mi cuerpo.

Primero que nada, de seguro llevaba varias horas caminando, pero a pesar de esto, carecía de hambre y de sed. Estoy seguro de que si alguien normal, se diera cuenta de que les faltaba una o dos de sus necesidades básicas, estos se sorprenderían inmensamente.

Pero en ese entonces mis prioridades se centraron en otros cambios de los que me di cuenta al centrarme en mi mismo mientras caminaba y que al parecer, había sufrido. Podía sentir cosas que no debía sentir, si bien no tenía recuerdos de mi mismo, mi propio instinto me decía que estas cosas no habían estado ahí antes.

La primera cosa que noté, era un extraño calor que recorría mi cuerpo. Al principio no me había molestado para nada, pero luego esta sensación se había intensificado. No en un modo desagradable, muy por el contrario era una sensación agradable, aunque difícil de explicar.

El calor que recorría mi cuerpo, paso a paso se iba incrementando. Hasta que llego al punto, en el que este empezó a salir de mi cuerpo en forma de vapor. No negaré que me asusté un poco y tampoco negaré que empecé a correr, agitando mis brazos como un loco mientras dejaba escapar un grito muy masculino de mi garganta.

Desgraciadamente para mí, en ese momento mis acciones no hicieron mas que aumentar el vapor que desprendía mi cuerpo. Luego de haber comprendido ese hecho me quedé quieto, después de todo el vapor no me lastimaba. Aunque en realidad, ahora ya no era vapor. Era energía, una energía que se presentaba en una extraña mezcla de colores anaranjados y dorados, como el que se ve reflejado en las nubes en los atardeceres, que se presentaba en la forma de una perfecta amalgama entre el fuego y los rayos.

Corrí durante bastante tiempo, hasta que después de un rato, noté que la energía a mí alrededor no me hacía daño. Luego de darme cuenta de este hecho, me fui deteniendo poco a poco, e intenté calmarme, dando varias respiraciones profundas. Después de todo perder el control no había hecho nada bueno por mí.

Así que, una vez habiendo estado en un estado mental más calmado, me puse a inspeccionar mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora seguía emanando esa rara energía, aunque de una manera diferente, a como lo hacía hace unos momentos. Antes la energía que emanaba daba la impresión de ser una tormenta que solo buscaba causar devastación, pero ahora esta salía de mi cuerpo de una manera más calmada, como la de un rio tranquilo que fluía en la naturaleza.

Ya estando más tranquilo, seguí caminando mientras la energía seguía fluyendo de mi cuerpo en forma de llamas. Después de un rato comencé a jugar con ella. Me concentré para descubrir de donde venía este poder que fluía en mí, pero era algo realmente difícil de decir.

El poder que emanaba recorría todo mi cuerpo, y parecía hacerlo de forma natural, casi de la misma forma en la que, la sangre recorría las venas de un cuerpo, con la única diferencia en la que una persona no podría sentir la circulación de su propia sangre y esta energía sí.

Al descubrir que podía sentir la energía que fluía en mí, intenté controlarla. Lo primero que intenté fue regular el flujo de este poder lo cual no se me dificulto mucho, este poder, la energía que recorría mi ser, era algo nuevo, no tenía recuerdos, pero mis instintos me decían que ese era un hecho, y gracias a eso se me facilito el poder usar esta energía y manipularla mucho más fácil de lo que se suponía que debía ser.

xxxxx

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mucho por lo que estimaba. No tenía una forma de ver la hora, no había ni día o noche en este mundo blanco, ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de comer, por lo que no podía distinguir el tiempo según mi apetito.

Pero sabía que había sido mucho tiempo. Lo único que pude usar como medición de tiempo fue el progreso que tenía al manipular mi energía. Y según yo, había avanzado mucho en el uso de mi poder.

Ahora era capaz de manipular la energía de mi cuerpo a mi antojo. Ahora tenía la capacidad de mantener mi poder dentro de mi cuerpo, y expulsarlo a voluntad dándole así varios usos.

Gracias a mi arduo entrenamiento (Juego), fui capaz de soltar mi energía en un estallido para aumentar varias veces mi velocidad y mi fuerza. Y de otra manera, al mantener una parte de esa energía dentro de mi cuerpo, pude endurecerlo y darme todavía más velocidad y fuerza.

También pude desviar la energía a distintas partes de mi cuerpo, lo que me ayudo a reforzar mis sentidos, como por ejemplo al mandar energía hacia mis ojos pude reforzar mi vista para ver cosas en lugares distantes con gran detalle.

Fue gracias a este último, que logre descubrir otra habilidad, que aparentemente poseía. Eso ocurrió mientras caminaba sin dirección por el páramo blanco. Aburrido ya de jugar con mí energía me dediqué a observar las armas a mis alrededores.

Sería imposible decir que no había nada en especial entre ellas, después de todo solo un tonto o alguien incapaz de prestar un mínimo de atención, no notaria el aura de cada arma. Aunque parezca algo difícil de creer para una persona moderna, cada arma en este paramo tenía una presencia que exudaba dignidad, parecían tener una historia, poder y una leyenda.

Seguí observando las numerosas armas, hasta que me detuve al ver una espada que llamó mi atención por encima de las que estaban a su alrededor.

Se trataba de una espada altamente ornamentada, que poseía una empuñadura de color azul real con un zafiro en el pomo, la protección de la espada estaba recubierta en oro, el cual se extendía hasta la hoja, dónde poseía una inscripción en un extraño idioma.

La espada era hermosa sin lugar a duda. Pero quise apreciarla más detenidamente, así que canalicé energía hacia mis ojos y la miré. Y en ese instante lo vi todo, no solo pude apreciar su forma, pude ver cómo fue forjada, quien la había portado en el pasado, como utilizarla, cuáles eran sus habilidades mágicas, y como fue destruida. En menos de un segundo yo sabía todo en relación con la espada, incluso su nombre. Caliburn, la espada dorada del victorioso, la espada creada por dios y por las hadas con el fin, de elegir al más grande de entre los hombres, al rey.

Me acerqué a la espada y la levanté del suelo, solo para que una extraña sensación inundara mi ser. El mundo había cambiado, no era nada visible, no había nada a simple vista que diera a conocer esa declaración, pero, lo sabía, cada parte de mi ser sabía que el mundo había cambiado.

Y así, empecé a abanicar la espada. Me moví en diversas posturas, salidas de los recuerdos de la misma Caliburn. Era igual, cada postura, cada movimiento, incluso cada respiración, eran iguales a las que una vez realizo su dueño original.

Pero mientras la espada brillaba en aparente alegría con cada golpe, yo me sentía algo molesto. La espada en mis manos, Caliburn estaba aparentemente feliz de ser utilizada, pero solo por una imitación, yo solo había estado imitando los movimientos que había utilizado su portador original, y eso me molestaba.

¿Eso era yo? un imitador. Alguien que se robaría y utilizaría los esfuerzos de otro. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!". Yo no era así.

No me malentiendan, era genial obtener la habilidad de alguien con solo una mirada. Pero en este caso se sentía mal. Caliburn, el arma en mis manos, parecía tener una voluntad propia. La espada estaba feliz de ser sostenida una vez más, pero algo faltaba. Tal vez podría manejarla con la misma habilidad que su portador original. Pero faltaba algo, faltaba una conexión.

Pero que más podría hacer. Si no fuera, por los recuerdos que adquirí de parte de Caliburn, yo ni siquiera la habría levantado. Después de todo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en este mundo, nunca había levantado ninguna de las otras armas.

Pero aun así, seguí abanicando mi espada. Vi su historia, vi su capacidad y sabía cómo usarla, pero aun así, aun si yo era el único en este mundo, la espada no se sentía mía. Así que seguí golpeando con la espada, copiaría su estilo, copiaría sus habilidades, pero lo superaría. Entrenaría con Caliburn y mi habilidad sería más grande que la de su antiguo portador, y así podría reclamar a Caliburn como mía.

No fue una tarea rápida, las habilidades de su usuario original, eran simplemente magistrales. Pero tenía algo que muchos artistas marciales alrededor del mundo, querrían para perfeccionar su arte. Tiempo.

Por lo que seguí usando a Caliburn. Golpe a golpe, seguí balanceando la espada en diferentes posturas, buscando una forma de mejorarlas. Y poco a poco iba mejorando, mi postura y la forma en la que balanceaba la espada, el estilo en general se había vuelto más afilado. Lo había imitado, había imitado las técnicas y el estilo del rey de gran Bretaña, el cual fue el dueño original de la espada, pero luego de eso las adopté y las mejoré, fue lento, incluso en un lugar sin tiempo como este, la proeza de mejorar el estilo del rey de gran Bretaña fue una tarea lenta.

Pero lo había logrado, había mejorado y Caliburn había reaccionado a eso. Ahora con cada golpe que daba en el aire, salía luz sagrada de la espada, distorsionando levemente el espacio a su alrededor.

Ya que había aprendido a utilizar la energía de mi cuerpo, la aproveché a través de la espada para utilizarla de mejor manera. Fue una tarea lenta, pero gracias a todo mi esfuerzo, Caliburn, la espada dorada del victorioso, me había reconocido como su propietario.

Ya habiendo estado satisfecho, con la aceptación de Caliburn me dispuse a devolverla a donde pertenecía, pero cuando lo había hecho, una acción se me vino a la mente. No era algo común, o que debería ser posible pero algo en mi mente me decía que debía hacerlo.

Así que extendí mi mano y me concentre. Las acciones llegaron instintivamente a mí. Juzgar el concepto de creación. Hipotetizar la estructura básica. Duplicar el material de composición. Imitar la habilidad de su fabricación. Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento. Reproducir los años acumulados. Exceder cada proceso de fabricación.

7 acciones. 7 acciones que deberían ser extremadamente complicadas, realizadas en menos de un segundo acompañadas por 2 palabras. Trace on. Y así, antes de que me diera cuenta, yo poseía una réplica perfecta de Caliburn en mis manos.

Su historia, su poder y su voluntad estaban materializadas en la réplica que ahora sostenía. La analicé y luego hice lo mismo con la original, y eran idénticas. Se trataba de una copia 100% idéntica a la original, lo cual una parte de mi mente me decía que esto debía ser imposible. Pero lo había hecho, solamente por instinto había replicado la espada santa.

Y luego la transforme en otra cosa. A medida que había estado manejando a Caliburn, me di cuenta que al agregarle mi propia energía, era capaz de hacerla más fuerte, y aumentar su nitidez. En realidad sentía que había más cosas que podía hacer con ella, pero no tenía la intención de dañar a Caliburn.

Pero, ahora que tenía una réplica perfecta de la espada en mis manos, no vi la necesidad de contenerme. Por lo que vertí más energía sobre la espada, y le di otra forma. Ahora Caliburn era una flecha dorada.

¿Por qué una flecha? La verdad, no lo sé. Algo en mi interior me dijo que se sentía correcto. Pero, gracias a eso, seguí experimentando con la copia de Caliburn, dándoles varias formas, descubriendo así, algunos cambios en sus habilidades que la espada santa obtenía, según su apariencia.

Realicé esta acción varias veces, dándole a Caliburn varias formas, hasta que en cierto punto quedé satisfecho con mi obra, e instintivamente la dispersé en partículas de luz.

Volví a realizar todas esas acciones, con otra espada que estaba al lado de Caliburn. Vi su historia, lleve su estilo de pelea hasta su máxima expresión original, y lo superé, y luego cree una copia de esta y la reformaba con energía.

Realicé este proceso una y otra vez, y otra vez. Analicé, copié, entrené, y mejoré, con cada arma que había. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había atravesado por los recuerdos, de más de 15.789 armas, cada una con sus respectivas leyendas.

Leyendas prominentes tales como las de: el rey Arturo, Gilgamesh el rey de los héroes, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of the Love Spot, Fergus Mac Roich Caballero de la Rama Roja, Heracles el mayor héroe de la mitología griega, Beowulf el asesino de monstros, Cu Chulainn el sabueso de Culann, el rey demonio Oda Nobunaga y William Henry McCarty Junior, mejor conocido como Billy the Kid, entre muchos otros héroes y guerreros.

Y con cada arma que se volvía mía, el mundo cambiaba un poco. Eran pequeños cambios casi imperceptibles al principio, pero ahora eran imposibles de ignorar, ya que ahora no se trataba de un mundo blanco.

Ahora la tierra y la hierba cubrían el piso, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí. El piso siempre plano, ahora estaba ligeramente elevado hacia una única colina solitaria en el mundo. El blanco del cielo fue remplazado por una capa de oscuridad nocturna, únicamente iluminado por diversas armas que flotaban en el cielo, simulando ser estrellas.

Los cambios no parecían ser meramente estéticos, antes de que me hubiese dado cuenta, había establecido una especie de conexión con el mundo. Y esto solo me motivo a continuar.

Seguí, seguí, y seguí haciendo mía las demás armas de este mundo y así alterándolo, cambiándolo a una forma más familiar, una forma más mía. Un día mientras seguía analizando cada arma, de improviso una hermosa copa de oro apareció frente a mí, y el mundo dio un gran cambio una vez más.

No fue el paisaje o la estructura del mundo lo que cambió, sino más bien, el cambió vino en las armas, cada arma ahora tenía, una especie de vitalidad de la que antes carecían, ahora las espadas a mi alrededor y el resto de las armas en toda su extensión poco a poco iban ganando un alma.

Me volví hacia la copa cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo para que unas palabras llegaran a mi mente. Heaven's feel. Y cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, la copa se elevó hasta el cielo, solo para verse como una estrella en la distancia.

xxxxx

No sé cuánto pasó, ni tampoco sé cuántas armas, analicé e hice mías, deje de contar después de la numero 2.465.887. Pero ahora este era mi mundo, y sabía que había llegado hasta la última espada, la cual curiosamente era la misma que utilice para ver mi reflejo cuando desperté en este mundo.

La analicé, la tomé, y entrené con ella. La espada era una zanbato, una espada hecha para derribar caballos, la cual le perteneció a un antiguo héroe sin nombre aclamado como un gigante, el cual perteneció al ejército japonés en el periodo heian. No me tomó mucho tiempo, hacer completamente mía esta espada, si bien el portador original de la zanbato seria digno de mención por su gran fuerza inhumana, como luchador esté dejaba mucho que desear en comparación otros guerreros y héroes de su época, ya que su estilo de pelea se basaba únicamente en emplear la fuerza contra sus oponentes, dejando de lado la técnica.

Según los recuerdos de la espada, su dueño original fue asesinado por un niño de no más de 14 años, que aprovechó la falta de velocidad del gigante para asestarle un golpe fatal en el cuello.

Ya habiendo terminado de dominarla, sostuve la gigantesca espada con una sola mano antes de devolverla a su posición original. Ya había dominado cada arma, que había en las tierras de este mundo.

Entrené sin parar, usando armas dignas de las más grandes leyendas, armas como: Ea, Gáe Bolg, Arondight, Caladbolg, Durandal, Enkidu, Gram, Balmung, Houtengeki, entre muchas otras.

Armas de la más alta clase, las más finas del mundo, espadas de caballeros, dagas de asesinos, mandobles de paladines, y cuchillos de cocineros, cada una única sin que hubiera 2 espadas iguales en este mundo. Y si bien no habían 2 armas iguales, estas si tenían sus variantes, como por ejemplo: Excalibur, la cual tenía más de 7 variantes de la misma, tales como, Excalibur Morgan y Excalibur prototype entre otras mencionables, o también kanshou y bakuya las espadas casadas, que tenían una variante como revólveres.

Fue un viaje largo a cargo de dominar todas las armas que había en la tierra, aunque aún no estaba completo. Mi instinto me decía que solo estaba a la mitad del camino. Aun así mire sonriente mi mundo.

Ahora, se habían desarrollado más cambios en mi mundo. Ahora sobre la tierra además de sus verdes pastizales, había pequeñas flores adornando la tierra y puliendo cada arma con las pequeñas chispas que de estas salían, ¿chispas? Así es, ya que cada pequeña flor que salía desde el suelo, estaba hecha de fuego, y cada una dejaba salir pequeñas chispas hacia los cielos.

Era una visión hermosa, aunque el mundo no era lo único que había cambiado. Una vez más me vi reflejado por la zanbato, ya no era el mismo muchacho escuálido, que era cuando empecé, ahora mi cuerpo se encontraba bien tonificado, todo gracias a todo el entrenamiento que pasé. Si, seguía siendo delgado, pero toda la grasa de mi cuerpo fue cambiada por pura masa muscular, no era como un físico culturista ni mucho menos, pero los delgados músculos que tenía parecían estar hechos de acero.

Ya habiendo alimentado mi ego, me dispuse a perseguir los objetos, que aún no hacía míos. Los distintos objetos que me faltaban por reconocer, se encontraban en los cielos, detrás de las delgadas nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno.

Algunos de ellos, brillaban como estrellas, y dado este hecho, hubiesen sido totalmente inalcanzables para mí. O al menos, eso es lo que hubiese pasado, si lo hubiese intentado en el momento en el que desperté en este mundo.

Pero ahora que tenía un completo control sobre las espadas de este mundo, lo único que tenía que hacer seria trazar o invocar una espada que me ayudara a llegar hasta el cielo.

Llegaron varios nombres a mi mente, espadas que desatarían un vendaval que me propulsarían hasta los cielos, lanzas que de una explosión de energía me harían volar, incluso llegue a pensar en usar la espada de un gigante como ascensor, al controlar su elevación con mis poderes.

Pero al final opte por usar uno de los más grandes símbolos de la amistad. Enkidu, el mejor y único amigo de Gilgamesh el rey de los héroes, que fue convertido en una cadena luego de su muerte, con el único propósito de seguir sirviendo a su rey y mejor amigo.

Y en este momento esa misma cadena, se elevaba hacia los cielos formando una escalera. Subí y subí, y luego de un largo rato subiendo escaleras, me arrepentí de no haber usado una espada como ascensor.

Fue una larga travesía por las escaleras, una de las más largas desde que tengo memoria _. (Lo que sinceramente no es mucho, ya que solo tengo recuerdos desde que desperté en este mundo)._ Pero aun así fue un largo recorrido, y si no fuera porque Enkidu se alargaba a medida que se le suministraba poder, la cadena se habría acabado hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegue a una altura donde el vértigo dejaba de importarte, logre darme cuenta de los múltiples objetos que flotaban en el aire desafiando la lógica.

La gran variedad de objetos que flotaban en el aire rivalizaban, con el número de espadas que había en la tierra, pero estas eran diferentes. En vez de ser, espadas o lanzas, aquí arriba habían armaduras, escudos, arcos, piezas de joyería, vehículos de distintos tipos y eras, y a lo lejos se veía. ¿Un castillo? ¿Enserio? un maldito castillo.

Un sinfín de objetos, con los que mi instinto me decía que debía familiarizarme. Así que, me puse a analizarlos y a entrenar con ellos según fuera necesario.

Fue una tarea larga, igualmente larga que hacer mías todas las espadas que había en la tierra. Pero al final lo logré, dominé y perfeccioné cada arte marcial que aprendí de los distintos atuendos y armaduras que había. Pude dominar cada vehículo, incluso los que según su historia, eran de procedencia divina. _(Aunque al principio tuve problemas con los que utilizaban caballos, pero curiosamente después de un tiempo encontré unos prácticos caballos de metal, hechos por un tal Hefestos.)_ Manejé cada escudo de forma defensiva y ofensiva, e incluso aprendí y dominé las distintas ramas de la magia que aprendí de distintos tomos y bastones mágicos que había flotando por ahí.

Ya habiendo llegado hasta el último de los objetos, lo analicé, y me sorprendí al descubrir que resulto ser Avalon, la utopía siempre distante, la cual resulto ser la funda de una de mis espadas. Cuando me acerque a Avalon, no tuve que entrenar con ella, lo que puso un fin rápido al análisis del último objeto en el cielo. Al parecer, al haber sido aceptado por Excalibur, Avalon también pensó que yo era digno, por lo que la funda se introdujo dentro de mi cuerpo sin que yo hiciera nada, me exalté un poco al principio, no por el hecho de que la funda haya entrado en mi cuerpo, sino más bien de haberlo hecho por su cuenta.

Luego de borrar mi exaltación por la acción de Avalon, decidí relajarme un poco. Ya no tenía preocupaciones, ya había hecho todas mis tareas, por lo que bajé a la tierra, y me dispuse a ver el mundo a mí alrededor. La tierra no había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, pero el cielo si había sufrido sus cambios.

Ahora en el cielo nocturno había muchos engranajes gigantes, girando mientras evadían la ley de gravedad. Estos engranajes que se elevaban en el cielo, median al menos unos cientos de kilómetros, y algunos en las lejanías parecían tocar el suelo.

Y el segundo cambio eran los pequeños dragones de fuego de forma serpentina, que volaban por entre las delgadas nubes que había en el cielo _. (Está bien dije que eran pequeños, bueno eso es cierto si los vez desde abajo, porque al estar cerca de ellos son enormes.)_

Ahora el mundo era completamente mío. Cada espacio, cada rincón, era mío y tenía un total control sobre él. Y de alguna manera conocía cada parte, cada lugar y cada rincón del mundo y tenía todo el conocimiento de todas las cosas que en él había.

Fue gracias a este conocimiento, que mi mente se distrajo al sentir que algo más cambiaba. Pero a diferencia de los otros cambios que el mundo había sufrido, este cambio fue. Antinatural, por así decirlo. Este cambio no tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Algo exterior había hecho un cambio que había afectado a este mundo. Y eso, me molestaba. No sabía que lo había ocasionado, pero había algo que si sabía, debía investigarlo.

Invoqué a Vimana. Un vehículo que se movía a la misma velocidad que el pensamiento, y moviéndome a una velocidad supersónica, que harían que un jet de alta tecnología pareciera moverse lento, me dirigí hacia la fuente de mi incertidumbre. No me tomo más que un suspiro en llegar hasta mi objetivo, el cual se encontraba en el centro del mundo, en la única colina solitaria que había.

En el centro del mundo había una estatua, que representaba a una persona. No había nada mencionable en la estatua, carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración, era una simple estatua de piedra, que no llamaría la atención de alguien, si no fuera por el hecho de parecer muy realista.

La estatua representaba a un hombre entre sus 20 años, con ropa casual y sin ninguna característica mencionable. No era alguien feo, pero tampoco se podría definir como un gran exponente de la belleza masculina. Carecía de cualquier tipo de arma en su poder, o de algún tipo de equipo especial. Era la estatua de una persona normal.

Aun si la estatua careciera de cualquier particularidad, su simple existencia no era natural en este mundo. Fue un cambio aleatorio y al azar. Y si bien ha habido muchos cambios en el mundo desde mi despertar aquí. Todos esos cambios fueron intrínsecamente realizados por mí, a diferencia de esta estatua que apareció desde la nada.

Realicé un análisis estructural sobre la estatua, para poder entender su función. Pero para mí desgracia, solo alcancé a ver el propósito de su existencia, y quien fue su creador. Y decir que me sorprendió mucho descubrir quien la creó, no expresaría lo suficiente mi conmoción.

La estatua era un contenedor de algún tipo. Una construcción conceptual de alto rango, que llevaba a cabo la función de almacenamiento. Una construcción conceptual creada por la mismísima madre tierra, Gaia. Pero desgraciadamente, esa era toda la información que podía obtener de la estatua.

Sinceramente me sentí reacio a acercarme a la estatua. Después de todo, la procedencia de esta venía desde la mismísima Gaia. Y por lo que había visto desde los recuerdos de muchas de las armas de mi mundo, a Gaia le disgustaba mucho la humanidad. Está bien, eso fue un eufemismo, Gaia nos ve como meros parásitos y desea desaparecer toda presencia de la humanidad de su superficie.

Y ya lo había intentado, en más de una ocasión. Como claros ejemplos, están los momentos en los que Gaia, invocó a Sefar y a Crimson moon, para destruir a la humanidad.

Pero a pesar de conocer esta información, no podía evitar mirar la estatua ni resistirme al deseo de acercarme a ella y tocarla.

Finalmente decidí entregarme a mis deseos, y me acerqué a tocar la estatua y revelar su contenido. Y fue entonces que lo vi. No, en realidad el termino correcto sería recuperé, recuperé lo que había perdido. No, lo que me había sido quitado.

Una gran ola de información (recuerdos) fue devuelta a mi propia alma. Recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi adolescencia y de mi vida adulta, se trataba de una gran cantidad de información. Información altamente incompleta, pero aun así, gracias a esta, pude aclarar un poco mi mente. Obtuve una gran cantidad de paz al recuperar los recuerdos de mi existencia. Y ahora ya sabía dónde estaba y porque estaba aquí.

Como si se tratase del más grande de los clichés, de la trama de algún tipo de novela, o fanfic. Mi procedencia es de un mundo diferente.

Se podría decir que todo comenzó durante un típico paseo familiar. Yo era un adulto joven de 23 años, una típica persona normal, que trabajaba y estudiaba, y que no tenía novia ( _snif, snif)_. Yo era un hombre algo solitario, que tenía una pequeña pero amada familia.

Todo en mi vida era normal, al menos hasta que mis padres organizaron un pequeño viaje familiar. En este viaje íbamos a ir mis padres y yo, y también mis 2 hermanas mayores y sus respectivas familias.

En otras palabras, iba a ir todo el mundo. Por alguna razón cuando alguien en mi familia organizaba un viaje, tendía a ir hasta un vecino que nunca antes habías visto, pero que por alguna razón durante el viaje te llevabas de maravilla con él.

Bueno, me estoy saliendo del punto principal. El viaje que realizamos fue hacia las montañas, hacia un lugar turístico donde había grandes cascadas.

Todo en el día había sido divertido, al menos hasta que el incidente se desarrolló. Todo comenzó cuando uno de mis pequeños sobrinos estaba jugando, cerca de las barandas de un mirador. Yo estaba cerca de él observándolo, mientras mi hermana mayor les estaba tomando unas cuantas fotos a mis padres, aprovechando al máximo el paisaje.

Fue entonces que mi pequeño sobrino, aburrido de jugar se acercó al borde de las barandas, para observar el paisaje. Saltó hacia las barandas, con una total indiferencia de los peligros que representaban sus acciones, (Típico mocoso). Y como era de esperarse, algo tenía que salir mal. En el momento en el que mi pequeño sobrino cayó en la baranda y apoyó su peso en ella, esta cedió bajo su peso.

Fue algo instintivo, fue un choque de adrenalina y miedo. Pero en el momento en el que vi que la baranda estaba cayendo con mi sobrino, me precipité hacia él. Él ya estaba cayendo, y antes de que me diera cuenta yo también.

Como dije fue algo instintivo, pero en el momento en el que los 2 empezamos a caer, tomé a mi sobrino por su ropa y lo arrojé con toda mi fuerza hacia el mirador.

Y, si alguna vez, alguien te ha dicho que antes de morir, ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, déjame decirte que es un maldito mentiroso.

O al menos no fue ese mi caso. Para mí, la experiencia de la muerte fue lenta, desagradable y aterradora. Mi caída no fue tan rápida como debería haber sido. Mientras caía, sentía nauseas y mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos, mientras palpitaba en mi garganta. En otras palabras era un asco.

Parecía que pasaron varios minutos mientras caía hacia la dura tierra. Así es, tierra. Era un mirador hacia una linda cascada, pero debajo había un maldito precipicio.

Mientras caía, tuve unos momentos para reflexionar acerca de mi vida. Y lo primero que hice fue maldecir mis malditos instintos. ¿Enserio? no se supone que los instintos te advierten del peligro y te ayudan a, no lo sé, ¿Sobrevivir tal vez? Pero no, mis malditos instintos suicidas me arrojaron a un maldito barranco.

Mi pequeño arranque de ira solo duro alrededor de 2 segundos que parecieron horas, pero luego vino la aceptación. Iba a morir, la idea no me daba tanto miedo como debería, o al menos así fue hasta que pensé en mis padres.

¿Ellos llorarían? Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa. Claro que lo harían, yo era el menor de mi familia, y aunque mis padres nunca lo admitieran yo era el favorito, sin mencionar que era un hijito de papi y mami. Mis padres de seguro estarían desconsolados.

Y no solo ellos, mis hermanas y mis sobrinos, ellos también pasarían un mal momento. En especial, el más pequeño que fue por el cual di mi vida, de seguro lo van a culpar por lo que me pasó. Aunque ya nada de eso iba a importar, mi aparente muerte ya había llegado.

3 segundos, ese fue el tiempo que me tomo morir. O al menos eso creo. Sufrí una caída, sentí un crujido y luego me invadió una omnipotente sensación de sueño. Al menos fue una muerte sin dolor, tal vez por rápido aumento de adrenalina en mi sangre o porque mi cuerpo entro en shock y mi mente no pudo reconocer el dolor, pero mi muerte fue pacífica, por así decirlo.

Luego de cerrar mis ojos vino la oscuridad, solo para poder volverlos a abrir en una extraña habitación, donde había una niña que decía ser una diosa y que me iba a mandar a otro mundo con poderes de trucos. Bueno al menos eso es lo que generalmente ocurría en las novelas y en los fanfic, aunque mi caso fue un poco diferente.

En mi caso, yo no abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una habitación donde estaba dios. Para ser más exactos, en mi caso ni siquiera tenía ojos o cuerpo. Yo era solo una masa de luz flotando en el vacío, no, más bien era una centella volando en una dirección fija.

¿Que como lo sabía? Bueno, a pesar de no tener ojos, por alguna razón, tenía la habilidad de poder verme a mí mismo y mis alrededores, como en un videojuego en tercera persona. No sabía porque podía ver, pero decidí no preocuparme por eso. Estaba vivo, y tenía una visión panorámica, aunque aparte de mí mismo, no había mucho que apreciar.

No sabía, que me había pasado, o donde me encontraba, solo sabía que estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Volé por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que llegue a un punto oscuro, el vacío blanco se había transformado en oscuridad. Luego de la absoluta oscuridad empecé a ver luces, luces que luego comprendí que eran estrellas, luego de ver estrellas vi planetas, meteoritos, cometas.

Al final comprendí que estaba en el espacio, y por lo que supuse, me dirigía hacia el cielo. Estaba realmente sorprendido, al ver que el paraíso, sí estaba en el cielo, literalmente.

Aunque luego de un tiempo descarté la idea, de mi ida al cielo. La descarté al ver que, según el rumbo que llevaba, me encontraba en un claro punto de colisión con un planeta, el cual curiosamente era la tierra.

Cada vez me estaba acercando más y más hacia el planeta. Y no pude evitar tener miedo, desde que había estado flotando en el espacio, nunca había chocado con nada. Y una colisión con un astro, es algo que realmente no quería experimentar.

No sentí nada cuando entre en la atmosfera del planeta. Aunque en realidad, nunca tuve ningún tipo de sensación corporal desde que he tenido esta forma. Lo único que sentí fue miedo al ver que me estaba moviendo, mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Surqué los cielos a toda velocidad, me estaba moviendo a una velocidad en la que un meteorito, me daría su señal de aprobación. Solo para impactar en un bosque.

Fue un impacto tan impactante que me dejo impactado. O así debería haber sido, pero no. en el momento en el que choque con la tierra, rebote casi sin fuerza, como un globo cuando lo dejas caer al suelo.

Me tomó solo un par de segundos calmarme después de experimentar miedo por la caída. Le agradecí a cualquier dios que me estuviera escuchando, el hecho de no haber muerto, por segunda vez, por una caída. Si hubiese vuelto a pasar, les juro que hubiese maldecido a todos los cielos.

Ya estando más calmado miré mis alrededores. Me encontraba en un bosque. Y eso. ¿Qué más podría decir? Había árboles enormes, pedazos de troncos acompañados de un montón de hojas en el suelo, pequeñas plantas que brotaban de la tierra y mucho musgo por doquier, llegando a estar incluso en los troncos de los árboles.

Y aquí me encontraba. Una masa de energía multicolor, que no hablaba, no se movía y que no tenía ningún medio para interactuar con el medio ambiente.

Entre más pensaba sobre mi situación, mas sentía que iba creciendo una increíble necesidad de gritar hacia el cielo. Por suerte mis pensamientos no fueron más allá de eso. En cierto punto mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas, cuando una masa de energía similar a mí, salió de la tierra y empezó a envolverme.

Cuando la energía me envolvió, pude sentir un agradable calor. Lo que fue un gran shock para mí. ¿Por qué? Fácil, la razón de mi sorpresa fue porque hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de sentido corporal en este cuerpo de energía.

Logré pasar un día envuelto en aquella energía que provenía de la tierra, solo para ver como la masa de la misma iba aumentando. La energía había aumentado mucho, o así lo hizo, hasta que llego a un punto en la que no podía ver hasta donde llegaba la energía a mí alrededor. Estuvo así un tiempo bastante prolongado, hasta que de repente la energía a mi alrededor comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco.

Pensé que ese iba a ser el final, aunque una vez más, esa idea fue refutada cuando un árbol empezó a moverse. Y no, no me refiero a que un árbol fue movido por el viento. Las malditas raíces de la cosa, empezaron a salir de la tierra, las cuales empezaron a usar como látigo para golpearme, era como si el árbol hubiese tenido voluntad propia.

Por suerte para mí, los latigazos del árbol me eran totalmente indiferentes. Quiero decir, cada golpe me atravesaba sin causarme ningún daño, como si yo fuera totalmente intangible.

Nuevamente esto se mantuvo un día completo y solo se detuvo, cuando una brillante luz cegadora se manifestó unos metros por encima de mí. Fue solo cuando la luz se atenuó un poco que pude apreciar la forma de lo que causó el destello. Se trataba de una esfera de energía que brillaba con luces de distintos colores, mientras era rodeada por varios anillos de energía que desprendían una luz similar.

Estaba maravillado en cierta forma por la belleza de la esfera, era como la combinación entre una joya preciosa y una estrella. Tanto así fue mi asombro, que por varios segundos despejé mi mente de todo pensamiento, con el único fin de concentrarme en la maravilla que estaba por encima de mí.

Hasta ese punto, se hubiese podido decir que todo iba bien, pero en un simple parpadeo de movimiento, todo el mundo a mí alrededor cambio a un espacio vacío, donde todo hasta donde se podía ver era de color blanco.

En ese momento no tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el aparente cambio que sufrió el mundo o sobre la identidad de la esfera de luz que en ningún momento se apartó de mí, ya que esta misma esfera, empezó a soltar pequeños hilos de luz que se aferraron a mi forma de energía.

Fue solo después de solo unos segundos, de estar en contacto con los hilos de luz, que una gran cantidad de información empezó a entrar en mí.

No sé si, lo hizo de forma voluntaria o involuntaria, pero ahora esta esfera de luz me había dado la información de que era este lugar, que hacia aquí, y lo que iba a pasar conmigo.

Fue gracias a esta información que descubrí que el lugar donde me encontraba, era el Nasuverso, un mundo ficticio en mi realidad, que se regía por las leyes de la ciencia y la magia, pero que aquí era totalmente real y que la esfera de luz que estaba encima de mí era una existencia conocida como Alaya, que consistía en la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad, un ser superpoderoso que tenía como única función tomar acciones que ayuden en la preservación de la humanidad.

Ahora que podría querer este ser, con una masa de energía aparentemente impotente a causar cualquier acción en su entorno.

La respuesta es, un arma. Alaya quería un arma, y yo era exactamente lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué yo? Bueno eso también era bastante simple, mi existencia, la cual es un alma aparentemente según el conocimiento que recibí de Alaya, es especial, tanto por ser un alma humana como por tener la capacidad de resistir la influencia de Gaia, la voluntad misma del planeta. Lo cual era cierto, cuando Gaia sintió mi presencia extranjera, intentó borrarme, lo cual no pudo, ni con el abrumador poder de su energía o de una forma física, como cuando esa energía me envolvió en el bosque o como cuando el árbol intentó golpearme con sus raíces.

Dicho en pocas palabras yo podría ser el arma perfecta contra Gaia a favor de la humanidad. Y si bien ahora yo no tenía ningún poder o capacidad, Alaya iba explorar mi ser para ver qué tipo de capacidad me otorgaría. Y al ver mi alma distorsionada por todo lo que había visto, y al haber obtenido una visión retorcida del mundo, la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad me dotaría de una versión mejorada del Reality Marble de su counter guardian favorito. Inclusive llego hasta el punto de cambiar toda la historia humana del Nasuverso para convertirme en el rey más grande de su historia con el único fin de convertirme en la máxima entidad de protección humana de la contrafuerza, la bestia de Alaya.

Hasta ese momento la idea no sonaba tan mal, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando veías que en ese plan iban a borrar todos mis recuerdos, mi conciencia y mi voluntad. Solo para dejar de mí, a un autómata que siguiera órdenes pre programadas.

Ese iba a ser mi final, iba a ser condenado a una existencia sin ninguna conciencia de sí mismo. O eso hubiese pasado si Gaia no hubiese intervenido.

Aparentemente, luego de que Alaya me trasportara a este vacío, una parte de la energía consiente de Gaia se transportó con nosotros creando un pequeño enlace que conectaba a este plano de existencia con el mismo planeta.

Y cuando Gaia, obtuvo la información de Alaya de la misma forma que yo, la idea al parecer no le provocó ni un poco de diversión. Por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

La aparente salida, del destino que Alaya había planeado para mí, llego de manos de Gaia. Cuando Alaya se dispuso a preparar un cuerpo para contener mi alma, la energía de Gaia me envolvió una vez más, pero en vez de intentar eliminarme o solo rodearme sin hacer nada, Gaia formo una conexión telepática conmigo, donde de una manera extraña, me ofreció un trato.

El trato que Gaia me ofrecía era simple. Gaia iba a interferir en la construcción de mi cuerpo y en la manipulación de mi alma, sin que Alaya lo notase y yo a cambio podía tomar 1 de 2 opciones que Gaia me ofrecía.

Acepté sin dudarlo, no porque confiara en Gaia sino más bien porque no tenía más opciones, al aceptar su trato me arriesgaba a entrar en una trampa preparada por Gaia. Pero si no aceptaba el trato que Gaia me ofrecía, sería un zombi idiota con una posición menor a la de un esclavo.

Y fue solo después de dar mi consentimiento que Gaia comenzó a modificar mi ser. No entendí realmente que fue lo que hizo conmigo o porque simplemente no lo había hecho antes sin mi permiso, pero, fuese lo que fuese, me permitió mantener mi conciencia en todo momento. Y mientras Alaya borraba todos mis recuerdos, Gaia haría una copia de seguridad de ellos ocultándolos lejos de la intervención de esta.

No solo se encargó de manipular mi alma, sino que también lo hizo con el cuerpo que Alaya había preparado para mí. El cuerpo que me disponía a utilizar, estaba en el más alto rango de perfección humana y Gaia no hizo sino mejorarlo. No en un ámbito estético, más bien lo mejoro en un ámbito de capacidad.

Mientras que Alaya me había otorgado una gran cantidad de circuitos mágicos de alta calidad, Gaia me otorgo una de las armas que le pertenecían a la raza más poderosas creados por la tierra, los dragones, Gaia me dio un núcleo mágico el cual a diferencia de los circuitos mágicos, el nivel de prana generado por el primero se encontraba en una escala muy superior, sin mencionar que este se iba a ir haciendo más poderoso a medida que pasara el tiempo.

Fue gracia a todo esto que llegamos a mi situación actual, estoy aquí, solo, en mi reality marble, el cual es una versión mejorada de Unlimited Blade Works y el Unlimited Lost Works del espíritu heroico Emiya, mesclado con la puerta de babilonia de Gilgamesh el rey de los héroes.

Diablos, en mi vida anterior tenia conocimientos sobre el Nasuverso. No mucho, pero sabía algo. Fue gracias a esto que me di cuenta en la enormidad de mi situación.

Yo, un humano normal, me encontraba dentro de un mundo que, por todas las reglas de mi mundo original, no debería ser nada más que ficción, pero aun así me encontraba aquí, vivo, y siendo una de las existencias más fuertes de este mundo, capaz de realizar hazañas imposibles.

Quiero decir, soy el espíritu heroico más poderoso de todos, soy poseedor del Heaven's feel, una de las magias verdaderas, a las que casi ningún ente tiene acceso, poseo un reality marble lleno de los más grandes tesoros, armas y noble phantasm de todas las eras de humanidad, extraídos desde los recursos akáshicos por Alaya y poseo la capacidad de generar una imposibilidad, al poder crear una copia perfecta de cada artículo de mi mundo interior con magia de proyección.

Mi situación era la siguiente: yo, una persona completamente normal y sin talento, viajé a otro mundo y me convertí en el puto amo. Cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, estoy viviendo una trama digna de cualquier novela o fanfic, y entre más pensaba en eso más risa me daba por alguna razón.

Mi momento de diversión acabo cuando sentí un nuevo y posiblemente último cambio en mi reality marble. Este último cambio formaba parte de mi trato con Gaia. Gaia me hizo 2 propuestas, a cambio de mejorar mi cuerpo y mantener mi conciencia, yo debía tomar una de 2 opciones.

La primera opción, consistía en quedarme en el trono de los héroes, podría ser invocado para alguna guerra por el santo grial y luchar al contenido de mi corazón, también podía aceptar la llamada de Alaya para cuando esta necesitara un counter guardian. Pero yo no debía responder a Alaya cuando esta entrara en conflicto con Gaia.

Mientras que la segunda opción, consistía en escapar a otro universo para librarme de toda influencia de Alaya. Esta opción vendría siendo la mejor y la peor opción al mismo tiempo. Si me movía a otro universo, Alaya jamás sería capaz de alcanzarme. Aun con todo su poder, aun con la magia verdadera, estaría fuera del alcance de Alaya, ya que en el Nasuverso la única que puede hacer una tarea así sería Gaia.

Si bien, en muchos fic he leído que algunos personajes del Nasuverso se transportan a otros mundos, gracias a cierto vampiro troll. Pero en realidad no es así como funciona, la segunda magia verdadera, el caleidoscopio, otorga a su poseedor moverse entre mundos paralelos y el conocimiento de cada uno de ellos. Pero la palabra clave es **mundos paralelos** , por lo que siempre se va a tratar del mismo universo, puede cambiar la historia, los personajes y hasta quien la escribe, pero siempre se tratara del mismo universo.

Todo iría bien si ese fuera el fin de la historia, pero no lo es. Frente a mi habían varios portales abiertos, cada uno creado por Gaia con el fin de darme una vía de escape a cualquiera de esos universos.

Existían 2 problemas con este plan. El primero era que sería llevado a un Universo totalmente desconocido, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me iba a mandar cada portal, y aparentemente Gaia tampoco. No sabíamos si había magia en ese universo, si había conflictos en esa nueva tierra, o si siquiera había vida inteligente en cualquiera de esos universos. Lo único que Gaia podía asegurarme con esta opción era mi total libertad de la influencia de la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad.

El segundo problema, era mi forma de llegada a ese universo, existían 2 posibilidades, se formaría un portal interdimencional, lo que me permitiría llegar sano y salvo a esta nueva tierra.

Mientras que la segunda opción, era un nuevo nacimiento. Volvería a convertirme en un feto y tendría que nacer de nuevo. Sería un tipo de regresión, todavía mantendría mi cuerpo y las habilidades que vienen con él, como mi núcleo mágico o mi gran cantidad de prana, aunque mis habilidades físicas desaparecerían en mi infancia, y a medida que creciera, iría recuperando mi poder físico poco a poco a medida que fuese creciendo. A cambio yo obtendría el legado de mis progenitores, por ejemplo si mis padres eran elfos, yo sería un elfo, o si mis padres dominan algún poder especial que se transmite a la familia, yo también lo heredaría.

Esa opción no sería tan mala, si no pensaras en ella, quiero decir solo pensemos en ello, 9 meses de aburrimiento, en un lugar oscuro totalmente incapacitado para moverse, ver o escuchar cualquier cosa. Eso sería una verdadera pesadilla, y no mejoraría mucho cuando naciese, no tendría libertad para hacer nada, volvería a usar pañales, no podría caminar, gatear, o incluso mover mis brazos con libertad al principio.

Podría moverme fácilmente con magia, pero un bebe recién nacido ni siquiera debería ser capaz de usar magia, eso si es que soy transportado a un universo donde la magia exista. En cualquier caso cuando valla a nacer, ocultaré todo mi poder mágico.

Si llego a renacer en un mundo que utiliza la magia, lo más probable es que debido a mi poder, intenten utilizarme como un arma, o intenten manipularme, demonios, si no tengo suerte, es posible que me trasporte a un mundo similar al Nasuverso, y hayan magos locos allí que intenten abrir mi cuerpo y experimentar conmigo para ver como funciono.

Después de ese pensamiento agite frenéticamente mi cabeza, con el fin de sacar esos pensamientos de mí. No era el momento para eso, ya había tomado una decisión, y no planeaba retractarse.

Y con solo una respiración y un pensamiento, todo el mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a desintegrarse desvaneciendo así su reality marble, para dejarlo solo en un espacio lleno de colores en desorden frente a uno de los portales que Gaia había preparado para él.

Y así, dando tan solo una leve mirada hacia atrás, caminé directamente hacia el portal.

xxxxx

Oscuridad, solo había oscuridad. En el momento en el que crucé por el portal, sentí como todo mi ser se desvanecía y se reconstruía solo para volver a hacer este proceso una y otra vez, hasta que acabe en una completa oscuridad.

No podía moverme, no podía escuchar nada, no podía percibir ningún olor, ni tampoco tenía ninguna sensación corporal. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa, y era la opción que temía. Estoy en el útero de mi madre, y he vuelto a ser un feto.

xxxxx

Han pasado muchas cosas importantes desde que me transporté a este mundo. Como por ejemplo, el día en el que desarrolle mi sentido del tacto y empecé a sentir con mi cuerpo el espacio a mi alrededor, el cual no fue si no angosto y mojado, pero al mismo tiempo fue cálido y extrañamente muy cómodo.

Fue realmente emocionante el día en el que pude sentir como se habían formado los dedos de mis manos y pies y también el día en el que sentí alrededor de 12 extraños apéndices en mi espalda los que se ocultaban bajo mi piel.

O el día en el que mis oídos se desarrollaron un poco y fui capaz de captar sonidos por primera vez. Al principio solo podía sentir ruidos ininteligibles, y los latidos de un corazón, pero con el pasar del tiempo, (el cual no fue corto) pude sentir con un poco de claridad los sonidos del exterior. En algunas ocasiones podía escuchar fragmentos de algunas conversaciones, y aunque prácticamente no entendía nada, ya podía reconocer la voz de mi madre.

Era realmente extraño, ya que no sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a ella o con respecto a todo. En mi vida anterior, yo ya era un adulto, y no estaba seguro si sería capaz de amar a mis nuevos padres.

Aun así, al menos podía sentir que yo era amado, no por ningún tipo de habilidad o magia, puesto que había sellado mi prana con el fin de pasar desapercibido en este mundo, si es que se regía por las leyes mágicas. No, la manera en la que supe que era querido, era gracias a mi madre. Todos los días, aunque sea solo por unos 10 minutos, podía sentir como mi madre cantaba mientras acariciaba su vientre, y cuando lo hacía yo daba unas ligeras patadas para que supiera que la estaba escuchando.

Cada vez que la escuchaba, a mi madre cantar, mi mente entraba en una ola de largas reflexiones. En mi mundo original, muchas veces había leído sobre personas que transmigraban a otros mundos y tenían poderes de trucos, lo cual siempre pensé que eran geniales. Pero ahora que yo mismo me encontraba en esa situación, mis pensamientos estaban muy alejados, de lo que experimentan muchos de los héroes de esas historias.

Aunque muchos de esos héroes tampoco empiezan de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice. Literalmente yo estoy empezando desde 0, cuántos de los héroes de esas historias empiezan su viaje en un mundo diferente, desde el vientre de su madre. Alguien podría culparme por mis reflexiones, literalmente lo único que puedo hacer en este lugar es dormir y pensar, y por suerte en su mayoría, es solo dormir.

Pero no hoy, en este momento estoy atravesando por una de las experiencias más traumáticas para un bebé, el nacimiento. Todo había comenzado cuando esta mañana me había despertado en una posición inusual. Siempre, desde que tuve memoria en este mundo, es decir desde el principio, siempre había estado en una posición semi-acostado. Pero ahora desperté curiosamente estando de cabeza, y mis alrededores eran cada vez más angostos.

La tarea en la que me encontraba, era agotadora. Sabía que era una tarea dolorosa y extenuante para la madre, pero no sabía que era lo mismo para el hijo. Intenté bajar por el estrecho camino, aunque en realidad no era mucho lo que hacía, admito que casi todo el trabajo lo hacía mamá. Pero no porque no quisiera ayudarla, sino mas bien porqué no podía hacer nada. Lo máximo que pude hacer, para ayudar a mamá fue intentar encogerme a mí mismo e intentar bajar más rápido cada vez que se me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y aun así fue una tarea difícil y agotadora, no sabía cuánto me faltaba para que pudiera salir, pero realmente quería salir rápido. Estaba cansado y también incomodo, por no mencionar que estaba siendo aplastado. En cierto punto pude sentir como mi cabeza era aplastada y cambiaba de forma, y rogué porque eso fuera algo normal.

Después de una titánica tarea, pude ver el exterior solo para ser sujetado por unas manos. No pude ver quien me estaba tomando, ya que todo estaba borroso, pero pude sentir como me tomaban con una toalla y me golpeaban fuertemente en el trasero.

Lloré, lloré como un bebé. Y si, entiendo cómo suena eso en mi situación. Pero no pude evitarlo, mis instintos y mi mente ahora eran los de un bebé. Es algo difícil de explicar pero, en mi estado actual en vez de ser gobernado por mi mente racional estoy siendo mandado por mi lado emocional, por lo que intuí que ninguna de mis reacciones serian distintas a las de un bebé normal.

Y no paré de llorar en ningún momento, ni cuando me bañaban, o cuando me secaban. Mis ojos se abrieron una vez más, cuando me movieron.

Una vez más, me llevaban en brazos. Realmente esforcé mi visión con el fin de ver mis alrededores o hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Y después de unos cuantos segundos de esfuerzo pude enfocar mi visión solo para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, que se encontraba acostada en una cama, mientras tenía una expresión cansada pero feliz en su rostro.

Dejé de llorar cuando ella me tomo entre sus brazos. Su calidez y la forma amable en la que ella me tomaba, me daba una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad. Mire fijamente el rostro de la mujer que me sonreía, a lo que no pude evitar responderle con una sonrisa propia.

Y en el momento en que ella vio mi sonrisa, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No parecía, que mi madre estuviera triste, sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Mamá estaba feliz, y mucho si la forma en la que acariciaba mi rostro con su mejilla era algo que mencionar.

Ella hizo eso por un par de segundos, y cuando ella se separó de mí, no pude evitar dar un débil bostezo. Todo el trabajo realizado al nacer me había atacado de golpe, y no ayudó cuando mi madre empezó a acunarme, lo que me hizo caer en el suave abrazo del sueño.

xxxxx

Han pasado alrededor de 2 días desde mi nacimiento, y he aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí nueva familia. Aunque principalmente, parece que he renacido en una familia rica.

En mi vida anterior, durante los primeros años de mi infancia había tenido una vida algo humilde. Nunca nos faltó que comer, pero en mi vida adulta realmente me sorprendía que la casa en la que vivíamos antes, no se callera por el soplido del viento.

Pero aquí, la habitación en la que me encontraba habrían caído 2, de las endebles chozas en las que había vivido en mi vida anterior. Mi pequeña cuna, tenía intrincados diseños labrados en ella, sin mencionar lo cómoda que era, y si alguien diera un vistazo a la habitación lo primero que vería sería una gran cantidad de juguetes distribuidos por toda la habitación. Obviamente mis padres no escatimaron en gastos para mí.

Al principio todo había estado normal, los primeros 2 días desde mi nacimiento, era justo lo que se esperaría de una situación como la mía. Comía, dormía y para mi vergüenza hacia mis necesidades y lloraba, la típica vida de un bebé.

El primer día, aprendí quienes eran mis padres, mi madre era obviamente la mujer que me tomo entre sus brazos poco después de que yo nací. En ese entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de verla con mucho detalle, pero ahora podía tomarme el tiempo de apreciarla con mayor claridad. Mi madre era una mujer joven y muy hermosa, si estaba bien que yo lo dijera. Poseía ojos celestes y cabello largo y plateado, el cual estaba amarrado por varias trenzas, y por lo que había escuchado su nombre era Grayfia.

Por otra parte, quien yo presumía que era mi padre, era un hombre alto de brillante pelo carmesí, de ojos de color azul verdoso, que bajo cualquier estándar sería considerado guapo. Cuyo nombre parecía ser Sirzechs.

Mis 2 padres se veían como una pareja joven, y pareciera que yo era su primer hijo. No es que no supieran lo que hacían, es solo que mi mamá parecía estar muy emocionada por mí, pero no sabía qué hacer con eso. Mientras que mi papá intentaba jugar conmigo, cada vez que estaba cerca. Por lo general, mi nuevo padre se iba y volvía de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Parecía que se iba por asuntos de trabajo, ya que cada cierto tiempo una criada lo llamaba, pero no se demoraba mucho en volver, para jugar un poco conmigo.

En realidad papá era muy divertido, realmente hacia caras muy chistosas cuando jugaba conmigo y no podía evitar reírme, aunque creo que eso era culpa de mi mentalidad de bebé. En realidad, me pareció extraño que mi padre jugara conmigo, tenía solo unos 2 días de vida, los bebes a esa edad solo comen, duermen y la otra cosa que hacen.

Realmente era una sorpresa para mí, ver como mi padre, no se extrañara que yo era tan activo. Pero realmente tampoco era como si importara mucho, yo era su primer hijo por lo visto y lo más seguro es que todavía no sabían mucho de bebés.

Por otra parte mamá no siempre estaba conmigo, no me malentiendan, no me descuidaba. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo para alimentarme, hacerme eructar, besarme, cambiarme los pañales y hacerme dormir. Pero siempre que despertaba, me encontraba con una criada, y permanecía unos momentos con ella, solo para que después de un tiempo mamá llegara y cambiara de relevo con la criada.

Mamá era muy amable y cariñosa, siempre que terminaba de comer, ella me hacía eructar y me hacía dormir cantándome una relajante canción de cuna. Muchos dirán que eso es normal, pero no, tuve hermanas y sobrinos, y por experiencia sé que ellas no hacían eso con mis sobrinos en mi mundo original.

xxxxx

Mis ojos se arrugaron, cuando de repente sentí que alguien colocaba sus manos encima de mi frente y en mi cabeza.

Me encontraba algo somnoliento, pero decidido abrí mis ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Al ver a mis alrededores noté, que no estaba en mi cuna o en casa. En estos momentos me encontraba en el regazo de mamá mientras ella me miraba con preocupación. Miré a mis alrededores para ver donde nos encontrábamos, solo para ver la perfecta definición del laboratorio de un científico loco.

El laboratorio tenía todo lo que se podría esperar, maquinas extrañas, probetas con líquidos de distintos colores, botellas con fetos de distintas especies. Si, el lugar decía científico loco a gritos.

Mi atención en el lugar se vio interrumpida, cuando nuevamente alguien puso su mano sobre mi frente. Para mi incomodidad, la mano se quedó varios minutos posada sobre mi frente. Y cuando se retiró pude ver al culpable.

Frente a mí, se encontraba de rodillas un hombre joven y guapo de alrededor de 20 años, que poseía cabello de color verde oscuro peinado en un estilo hacia atrás. El hombre estaba usando un extraño guante en su mano derecha, mientras lo miraba con una expresión resignada. Detrás de este hombre se encontraba papá el cual lo miraba con una expresión ansiosa.

''Y bien, cuál fue el resultado Ajuka''. El hombre aparentemente llamado Ajuka se volvió en la dirección de mi padre y negó con la cabeza.

''Lo siento Sirzechs, pero no hay nada''.

Los ojos de Sirzechs de abrieron cuando dijo eso, y pareció que se atragantarse con las palabras. "Co, como es eso posible, debería haber algo, aunque sea pequeño"

Los ojos de Ajuka se endurecieron un poco mientras miraba el guante en su mano. "Eso es lo que más me perturba Sirzechs. No debería ser posible, pero aun así, aquí está la prueba".

"No existe la posibilidad de que sea un error, Ajuka". Dijo Grayfia con algo de desesperación en su voz.

Los ojos de Ajuka se suavizaron, mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste a una de sus amigas más antiguas. "Lo siento Grayfia, pero no. no pude detectarlo con mis sentidos, ni con este guante el cual es un artefacto que está hecho específicamente para eso".

No entendía para nada lo que ellos estaban hablando, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de todos era algo grave. Y al escuchar las últimas palabras de este tal Ajuka, mi padre bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta que el flequillo de su pelo le taparon los ojos. Mientras que mamá comenzó a abrazarme con un poco más de la fuerza que debería.

Después de un tiempo de silencio, papá tomo a Ajuka de un brazo y se lo llevo a otra habitación, mientras me quede a solas con mamá la cual comenzó a acunarme. Y demonios, a pesar de que me acababa de despertar, el sueño me invadía otra vez.

xxxxx

Tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que había despertado las cosas habían sido extrañas. La primera cosa que note al despertar fue no me encontraba en mi habitación, sino más bien me encontraba en la que yo supuse era la de mis padres. Una hermosa habitación lleno de muebles que parecían ser muy costosos, con una gran cama tamaño King, en el centro de la habitación.

Yo como de costumbre, me encontraba sostenido por los gentiles brazos de mi madre. Pero, ella parecía algo decaída, no solo es eso, por sus rasgos era claro que había estado llorando. No entendía la razón pero el resto del día parecía estar muy aprensiva a la idea de alejarse de mí, incluso llego al punto de tomar un baño conmigo.

Era claro que el estado de ánimo de mamá era anormal y que tenía algo que ver conmigo y con el hombre de pelo verde con el que nos habíamos encontrado el día anterior. Pero no se me ocurría que podría ser.

Mis reflexiones, fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a papá, el cual se veía totalmente abatido. Al verlo mi madre me presiono contra su pecho y se encontraba temblando.

"Los preparativos están hechos, Grayfia". Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, con una voz resignada.

"No, por favor Sirzechs. Tiene que haber otra forma". La voz de Grayfia era débil, mas que una voz era similar a un sollozo ahogado.

"Si hubiera una forma mejor. Cualquier otra, la tomaría. Mi deseo más grande es que nuestro hijo, tenga una vida pacifica, diferente a la que nosotros tuvimos. Yo, realmente había deseado poder jugar con él, contarle cuentos en la noche para dormir, poder estar ahí para entrenarlo, verlo crecer junto a la pequeña Rias y que los 2 pudieran jugar juntos. Pero, esa no sería una vida para él. Dada su condición, los pilares lo harían pedazos y lo sabes.

"P-, p-, pero" las palabras con las que Grayfia iba a refutar murieron al ver la expresión de su marido.

xxxxx

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de papá, mamá temblaba, más y más, hasta que ya no pudo decir nada. Realmente no lo entendía, no se equivoquen, sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, no era estúpido. Al parecer había algo mal conmigo, y mis padres iban a tomar alguna medida conmigo. ¿Qué medidas? aun no estoy seguro.

Lentamente, realmente lentamente, mamá extendió sus brazos para entregarme a papá. Él se alejó unos pasos y luego todo el panorama cambió en un parpadeo.

Magia de teletransportación, con esto se confirma que en este mundo existe la magia. Con mi poder sellado, estoy ajeno a la magia del mundo, por lo que no podía confirmar si existía la magia en este mundo o no. pero que pudiera confirmarlo con mis propios ojos, y saber que mi padre era un mago, fue una gran sorpresa.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el exterior, en un ambiente urbano de la era moderna por lo que podía ver, durante la noche. Estábamos parados en la acera, frente a una casa bastante grande. Nos aceramos a la puerta, solo para que mi padre se arrodillara y me depositara suavemente en una canasta que sacó aparentemente de la nada.

"Lo siento, yo realmente lo siento".

Espera, espera, espera. Como que lo sientes. Al principio solo pensé que me iban a enviar lejos un tiempo, pero me van a abandonar, realmente me van a abandonar.

Y cuando vi a papá alejarse, me enojé, realmente estaba enojado, triste, y con una horrible sensación de traición y perdida en mí pecho. Lloré, lloré, lloré y lloré. Lloré sin parar y sin poder controlarme, sabía que mi horrible reacción al abandono, era solo por mi mente infantil, al menos racionalmente lo sabía, pero aun así no podía quitarme la horrible sensación de traición que bullía dentro de mí.

Fueron solo unos momentos después de que empecé a llorar, que alguien vino por mí. Nadie en especial solo, una mujer de mediana edad que tenía una sonrisa amable, aunque poco me importó en ese momento.

Luego de que consiguiera calmarme un poco, pude darme cuenta un poco más de lo que me rodeaba. Lo primero que note fue que estábamos en Japón, aunque en realidad era solo una suposición dado que ese era el idioma en el que la gente a mi alrededor hablaba.

No estaba muy a gusto con la atención a mi alrededor, todos los adultos que se acercaron a mí, me miraron con compasión y lastima. Escuchaba como algunos hablaban sobre mí, mencionaban de como abandonarían a un niño tan lindo y pequeño, mientras que otros mencionaban lo exótico que era mi cabello y mis ojos carmesí.

A grandes rasgos, no mencionaron nada importante aparte de darme a conocer algunos de mis rasgos físicos como el color de mi cabello que aparentemente herede de mi pad. . . No de mi progenitor, mientras que mis ojos rojos que de seguro mantuve del Nasuverso.

Fue luego de revisarme por todos lados y de darme un baño, que fui depositado en una cuna en una habitación que estaba llena de niños, que eran varios años mayores que yo. El lugar donde me encontraba era claramente un orfanato, y por lo visto la mujer de mediana edad estaba a cargo de él.

Acostado en mi nueva cuna, reflexione sobre todo, mi situación, este nuevo mundo, y mis progenitores. Y llegue a una sola conclusión. ¡A la mierda con todo! Ya no podía permanecer tan ignorante e indefenso ante todo lo que me rodeaba, por lo que decidí desbloquear mi prana.

No me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo, no más de 5 minutos y el poder empezó a invadir mi sistema. Por unos segundos mi cuerpo se ilumino, debido a que un pequeño estallido de prana escapo de mí pero, aparte de eso todo marcho bien.

Y ya volviendo a tener un total control sobre mi magia, lo pude sentir. Energía demoniaca, mi prana, era en gran parte energía demoniaca. No, eso no era del todo cierto, solo la mitad de prana era demoniaco, la otra mitad era energía sagrada.

Okey, esto era extremadamente raro. Mi prana originalmente era humano y como otro rasgo tenía la esencia de un dragón. Todavía tengo la esencia del dragón, pero todas las características humanas de mi poder desaparecieron, reemplazados por el poder demoniaco.

Sin mencionar que este poder demoniaco era muy extraño. Tengo muchas armas con características demoniacas, dentro de mi reality marble, pero las energías de estas armas son muy diferentes, a la que actualmente poseo.

Si tuviera que definir el lado demoniaco de mi prana, sería como si la energía de un demonio fuera muy diluida. Para explicarlo mejor. Debemos imaginarnos un vaso de jugo, y a este vaso le quitamos 5/6 partes de su contenido y luego lo rellenamos con agua.

Así que básicamente, la energía que poseo ahora, no es tan viciosa como la que se podría esperar de un demonio del Nasuverso, pero aun así sigue siendo energía demoniaca.

Mientras que la otra mitad de mi poder es energía sagrada, nada diferente a la de mis espadas santas. Inmediatamente después de darme cuenta de este hecho, realice un análisis en mi cuerpo, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Yo era un demonio. Al parecer mis 2 progenitores eran demonios por lo que yo también, y la razón por la que también tengo energía sagrada en mí, es porque a algunas de las espadas sagradas dentro mi reality marble, no les agrado mucho la idea en la que me convertiría en un demonio, por lo que modificaron un poco mi ser para convertirme en un chaos demon o holy demon para el caso.

Pero ¿enserio? Ni si quiera sabía que mis espadas podían hacer eso, sin o con mi consentimiento. Realmente sentí ganas de maldecir, pero había niños durmiendo a mí alrededor, y tampoco es como si pudiera hablar.

Mientras seguía refunfuñando en mi mente, pude sentir 2 firmas insignificantes de prana. Enserio, eran 2 firmas realmente insignificantes de prana, eran tan pequeñas que casi pasan desapercibidas a mis sentidos.

Al principio pensé que estas 2 firmas de prana estaban realmente lejos de mi posición, y por eso se sentían tan pequeñas. Esta teoría fue rápidamente descartada, porque los dueños de esas firmas de energía estaban entrando muy silenciosamente por una ventana.

Los 2 poseedores de aquellas firmas mágicas eran hombres en su adultez entre los 26 y 37 años, ambos vestían el mismo tipo de atuendo totalmente negro, desde sus zapatos hasta sus largos abrigos.

Al darles una mirada pude notar que ambos se veían algo nerviosos y precavidos ante lo que los rodeaba. Tal vez me había equivocado, con respecto a estos tipos, lo mas probable es que estén ocultando sus verdaderos poderes y en realdad estos tipos sean bastante buenos a la hora de ocultar su poder, por lo que realice un análisis de estos tipos.

Y bien, me retracto de todos mis palabras anteriores, estos tipos no son nada mas que microbios. Tienen tan poco poder, que realmente sentí un poco de lastima por ellos.

"Oye, puedes sentir algo". Pregunto uno de los hombres de negro en susurros.

Su compañero por su parte se relajó solo un poco. "No, ya no puedo sentir nada, pero aun así no bajes la guardia".

"Que crees que haya sido eso"

"Un demonio obviamente, pero este era muy poderoso, como mínimo de la clase suprema"

Espera, de qué diablos están hablando estos tipos, clase suprema. Si hubiera alguien tan fuerte como para ser llamado clase suprema de seguro lo habría sentido.

"¿Pero que podría, querer un diablo de la clase suprema aquí? y ¿Por qué mostrar su poder?"

"No lo sé. Solo mostro su poder por un parpadeo. Tal vez lo hizo de forma involuntaria en un arranque de ira o algo así".

Okey, creo saber a qué se refieren este par de tontos. Solo para comprobarlo, libere un pequeño estallido de prana, uno igual de insignificante que el que había liberado antes. Aunque ni siquiera en mis sueños más salvajes, me hubiera imaginado la reacción que tendría este par de idiotas.

Luego de que solté ese pequeño estallido de prana, los 2 imbéciles se sobresaltaron en ese mismo momento, hasta el punto en el que uno de ellos dio un fuerte grito. Esto por su parte despertó a todos los niños, los cuales empezaron a gritar.

El caos solo aumentó, cuando uno de esos tipos canalizo algo de prana hacia sus manos y convocó una lanza hecha de luz. Apenas vi la lanza que el hombre sostenía, utilice análisis estructural para ver lo que era. Se trataba de un arma conceptual, basados en el concepto de purificación y destrucción de la corrupción. Armas utilizadas por los ángeles y por los ángeles caídos, a partir de la energía sagrada que poseen, la forma de la lanza cambia según su usuario.

El concepto de la lanza fue inmediatamente guardado, en Unlimited Blade Works. (Y si, le di a mi reality marble el mismo nombre que el del espíritu heroico Emiya. ¿La razón? Es porque ese fue el nombre que quedó grabado en mi alma por Alaya cuando mi reality marble se creó, y porque Unlimited Blade Works suena genial).

Luego de que este imbécil invocara esa lanza de luz, los niños que lo vieron comenzaron a gritar todavía más fuerte de lo que lo habían hecho en un principio. Esto hizo que el tonto que sostenía la lanza entrara en pánico, lo que lo forzó a arrojar la lanza sin siquiera apuntar.

Fue solo la obra de un milagro que la lanza no golpeara a nadie, pero por otra parte la lanza golpeó una toma de corriente lo que ocasiono una pequeña explosión. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, el piso, el techo y hasta las paredes de la habitación estaban hechas de madera, lo que ocasionó que las pequeñas llamas provocadas por la explosión se expandieran un poco más rápido de lo que deberían.

Y aquí estaba yo, totalmente solo en una habitación ahogada en llamas. En serio, los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a esto, fueron totalmente ridículos. Después de la pequeña explosión que hubo, el idiota que no se había movido hasta ese momento, agarro al otro idiota de la lanza desde su ropa y se lo llevo volando, cuando 6 alas de plumas negras surgieron desde su espalda. Y los niños, ya habían estado escapando desde el momento en el que vieron a los 2 idiotas.

Por lo que en mi situación actual solo tenía 2 opciones. La primera opción era escapar, utilizar mi magia y huir lejos e iniciar una nueva vida por mi cuenta. La segunda opción era morir quemado o por asfixia por el humo.

Tome la primera opción sin pensarlo mucho. Explore toda la región en unos segundos con magia de adivinación, elegí una ubicación segura y me teletransporte con todo y cuna. (No es como si la echaran de menos, de todas maneras se iba a quemar).

Y así llegue a un bosque totalmente alejado de la humanidad. Pero aun así, aquí va a comenzar mi historia. Fui abandonado por mis progenitores, fui atrapado en un incendio, me encuentro en un bosque oscuro durante la noche, sin comida, refugio y abrigo. . . creo que ya es demasiado tarde para volver al fuego, por lo que solo me queda ir hacia delante.

xxxxx Time skip (16 años) xxxxx.

La academia kuo. La más prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad de kuo. Famosa por preparar estudiantes de alta calidad para sus futuros. Frente a esta academia, se encuentra parado un joven alto que viste ropas holgadas, de pelo liso y rubio que el cual le tapan los ojos. El nombre de este joven, era Ban Astrea, y este día, iba a empezar su vida como estudiante.

Xxxxx

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos 16 años, pero en un breve resumen, mi infancia fue un asco. Todo comenzó cuando empecé a vivir por mi cuenta a los 5 días de vida. (Que puedo decir, soy un emprendedor).

Aunque las cosas no marcharon muy bien por mi cuenta. Tuve varios problemas los cuales tenía que resolver. Mi primer problema fue la comida. Bueno, alguien puede decirme ¿Que come un bebé? Así es, leche materna, y ¿De dónde saco eso? exacto, mi primer problema, era que no tenia de donde sacar comida.

Por suerte, ese problema solo duró hasta que recordé una historia, sobre 2 hermanos que en su infancia temprana, sobrevivieron amamantándose de una loba. Mi problema actual, no había lobos en Japón. Por lo que me tuve que conformar, con lo que si había. Gatos y perros.

Luego de eso, el problema sobre mi comida se resolvió bastante bien, con un poco de magia mental. Aunque ese no fue el único problema que tuve, necesitaba refugio, y complacer mis necesidades higiénicas. Por suerte para mí, la magia era muy versátil y pude arreglármelas de alguna manera, hasta que crecí un poco.

Cuando tenía 1 año y 6 meses comí comida solida por primera vez desde la basura. ¿Por qué desde la basura? mis malditos principios me impedían robarme la maldita comida de desconocidos. ¿Tiene alguien una idea, de lo horrible que es comer, directo desde la basura? la respuesta es, horrible, realmente horrible.

Ahora se preguntarán. ¿Por qué no busqué entrar en otro orfanato? Porque necesitaba libertad, para entrenar. En este momento, me encontraba en un mundo diferente, lleno de peligros, debido a que aparentemente me encontraba en un mundo en la que la era de los dioses nunca acabó, si la abundancia de mana en el aire fuera algo que tener en cuenta.

Sin mencionar que era un puto demonio. En más de una ocasión, había sido atacado por distintos individuos que me llamaban diablo callejero. Está bien, sé que vivo en la calle, pero no era necesario que me llamaran de esa forma.

Y solo fue un par de años después, que descubrí en que universo me encontraba. Fue cuando tenía unos 6 años, ese día había estado comiendo tranquilamente mi basura, cuando un ángel caído decidió atacarme, por ser un diablo callejero y por estar comiendo su basura, al parecer.

El caído frente a mí no era para nada especial. Se trataba de un hombre alto de pelo rubio, que estaba entre sus 18 o 25 años. Vestía ropas negras, un estándar al parecer para un ángel caído, el cual no paraba de darme un discurso sobre su superioridad y el terrible error que había cometido por pararme en su presencia.

Lo que vino después de eso, no podría catalogarse como una pelea. Al mismo tiempo que el ángel caído comenzó a gritarme cosas como, sucio callejero, o basura insignificante, el sujeto comenzó a crear la burla de una barrera, mientras materializaba una lanza de luz en sus manos.

La falta de talento de cada usuario mágico que me he encontrado hasta ahora, ha sido tan grande que prácticamente era una burla para cada mago del Nasuverso. La barrera a nuestro alrededor, era tan primitiva y básica, que hasta un niño con algo de capacidad mágica podría romperla por accidente.

Esto podría atribuirse a que el ángel caído, carece de talento en la magia. Pero ese no es el caso, hasta ahora, cada usuario mágico con el que me he encontrado, ya sea caído, humano o demonio, son tan malos en el uso de hechizos, que incluso Emiya Shirou parecería un mago de primera categoría, en comparación con ellos.

Y luego venían sus habilidades en el combate. Luego de haber materializado su lanza de luz, el caído frente a mi desplego sus 4 alas y se abalanzó en mi contra. Carecía de técnica y una postura adecuada con una lanza, en pocas palabras era un completo idiota que solo ocupaba velocidad y fuerza en su ataque. En retrospectiva esto no sería tan malo, si al menos tuviera algo de velocidad y fuerza.

El caído frente a mí era lento, débil, y con reservas de prana casi inexistentes. A pesar de que yo era solo un niño, el resultado de la pelea era predecible. Cuando el caído se movió frente a mí, balanceó su lanza en un golpe horizontal.

Lento, predecible y telegrafiado. Todo lo que bastó para terminar con la pelea, fue un rápido salto en el último momento, y una patada giratoria en la cabeza del enemigo. No era nada sorprendente, desde que tenía 4 años todas mis peleas habían terminado de una forma rápida y aplastante. Por supuesto nunca me confié, no era tan tonto como para pensar, que estos debiluchos eran todo lo que había en el mundo.

Pero ya me estaba aburriendo, mi rutina diaria siempre era la misma, buscar cosas para comer, pelear con pequeños microbios, darme un baño preparado con magia, rezar un poco en la noche y luego dormirme. Me mantuve relativamente oculto del mundo en mi estado más vulnerable, pero era el momento de informarme acerca del mundo que me rodeaba, por lo que decidí buscar información. Y sabía bien en donde encontrarla.

Posé mi mirada sobre el caído que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, trace 3 espadas entre mis dedos, y los lancé hacia su sombra. Las 3 espadas que ahora se encontraban clavadas en el suelo, poseían una hoja larga de más de 1 metro, y una empuñadura roja extremadamente corta. Las espadas eran llaves negras, las armas utilizadas por los ejecutores de la iglesia para combatir contra las fuerzas del mal.

Ya habiendo hecho mis preparativos, me dispuse a despertar al caído con un pequeño hechizo de agua. El caído despertó sobresaltado, gruñendo y gritando muchas groserías, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro. Esto fue gracia a las llaves negras, las cuales tienen la particular habilidad de restringir a un individuo, si la llave es clavada en su sombra.

Luego de un poco de hipnotismo y unas cuantas preguntas inteligentes, descubrí en que universo estaba. En mi mundo original, vi cierto anime sobre un chico que fue reencarnado en un demonio y que tenía un guante rojo de dragón o algo así. Sinceramente, nunca lo vi más allá de la primera temporada, únicamente porque no me gustaba el protagonista. Pero ahora desearía haberlo seguido viendo, porque me encontraba en el universo dxd.

Obtuve mucha información del caído, la gran guerra, las diversas facciones y sus líderes, su misión, los sacred gears, y que en realidad acabo de derrotar a alguien que supuestamente, no es débil.

Desde entonces cambié todos mis planes a futuro. Ya habiendo resuelto eso, eliminé al ángel caído, con una de las magias que obtuve al llegar a este mundo. Levanté mi mano derecha en frente de la cara del ángel caído, el cual aún se encontraba hipnotizado. Concentrando un poco de prana en la palma de mi mano, solté un rayo de energía carmesí, que se encargó de borrar todo lo que se encontró a su paso, incluyendo al caído.

Luego de eso continúe con mi vida, pero con nuevas metas. Desde entonces, fui reuniendo algunos sacred gears, y luego busque y le robe el boosted gear al pervertido.

Eso pasó cuando tenía 7 años.

Me encontraba explorando la ciudad de Kuo, en busca del pervertido que no me agradaba, con el fin de quitarle su sacred gear. No es que realmente odiara al pervertido en sí, pero de alguna manera, siento que fue su culpa que yo no siguiera viendo el anime, y por eso no tengo tantos conocimientos acerca de este mundo como debería tener.

En el último año he estado buscando, consiguiendo y guardando varios sacred gears. Los sacred gear no eran en realidad la gran cosa, si los comparábamos con los noble phantasm, pero aun así eran como juguetes coleccionables, por lo que cuando encontraba a algún usuario de algún sacred gear, y este aun no lo desbloqueaba, yo le hacia el gran favor de quitárselo.

No fue una tarea muy difícil encontrar a los usuarios de sacred gear. Todos ellos tenían un tipo de aroma peculiar, que incentivaban mis sentidos mágicos. Y una vez los encontraba lo único que tuve que hacer fue tomar sus gears.

Si bien digo tomarlos muy a la ligera, lo que realmente hice fue utilizar la tercera magia verdadera, Heaven's feel, para manipular el alma de todos los usuarios de sacred gear y extraer los gear desde su misma alma, sin dañarlos o causarles ninguna consecuencia a futuro.

No era una tarea difícil, pero tenía que acercarme lo suficiente a mi víctima, para poder realizar la tarea. Fue debido a esto que tuve que disfrazarme, aunque en realidad lo único que cambié fue mi color de cabello de rojo a rubio, con un pequeño hechizo ilusorio, lo que me hacia una réplica exacta de la versión chibi de Gilgamesh.

Me moví de ciudad en ciudad, buscando usuarios de sacred gears, hasta que mi búsqueda me hizo llegar a la ciudad de kuo. La ciudad donde ocurren los eventos de la serie de dxd.

La búsqueda por Kuo no iba también como me hubiese gustado. Encontré algunos usuarios de sacred gears, pero ninguno de ellos era el que quería, por lo que los ignoré. Busque todo el día pero realmente no pude encontrar nada. Después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda, noté como los cielos se estaban poniendo anaranjados debido al atardecer. Por lo que decidí poner fin a mi búsqueda, o ese había sido el plan, hasta que un pequeño grito en un parque cercano me detuvo.

Me acerqué corriendo hasta el parque, solo para ver a un niño pequeño siendo acorralado por un gran perro. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, me coloqué entre el perro y el niño, con el fin de protegerlo de cualquier daño. El perro por su parte, solo me quedo viendo algo sorprendido por mi intrusión, aunque rápidamente recobró su ímpetu, y comenzó a gruñirme.

Fue cuando estuve a punto de ahuyentar al perro, que un tercero intervino. Un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 años, llego corriendo ahuyentando al perro que anteriormente estaba decidido a atacarnos.

Luego de que el perro se marchara, el niño que hasta ahora había estado sujetando mi camisa por mi espalda, se volvió hacia el hombre y se fue corriendo para abrazarlo.

Cuando miré al hombre con más detalle, pude notar como él y el niño compartían rasgos similares, como el color de cabello y algunas facciones por lo que tenían que ser padre e hijo. Ya habiendo visto que el niño estaba seguro, me dispuse a irme del lugar, solo para ser detenido por el niño de antes que sujetaba mi ropa.

El pequeño niño se movía nerviosamente sobre su mismo lugar, mientras me sujetaba desde mi ropa. "Eh, etto, gracias, por ayudarme".

Solo le pude responder con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No es nada, aunque al final no hice mucho, quien realmente nos ayudó fue tu papá". Le dije al pequeño, mientras miraba al hombre detrás de él, que nos miraba con una sonrisa amable.

El niño rápidamente tomo mis manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. "No es así. Si bien mi papá nos ayudó al final, es posible que no hubiera alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, si tu no me hubieses defendido". Dijo el pequeño con los ojos brillantes.

Solo pude dar unas pequeñas carcajadas ante su declaración, y le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabeza. "jajaja, puede que tengas razón. En cualquier caso, se está haciendo tarde, supongo que debería irme a casa. (Aunque en realidad no tengo casa)".

Me dispuse a irme, solo para ser detenido una vez más por el niño. "Espera, espera, etto, eh. Yo, yo soy Shidou, Irina Shidou. ¿Y tú eres? ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo te llamas?".

¿Irina? ¿Ese no es nombre de niña? No, más importante que eso, me pregunto mi nombre. ¿Cómo se supone que me llame a mí mismo? Nunca antes me vi en la necesidad de nombrarme a mí mismo, o presentarme ante alguien. Sé que mis progenitores me dieron un nombre. Debieron haberme dado uno. El problema es que, nunca lo escuché, nunca se habían referido a mí llamándome por mi nombre.

Y yo realmente soy malo inventando nombres, sin mencionar que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Tengo a una niña, mirándome nerviosamente esperando por una respuesta, por lo que fui con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Astrea, mi nombre es Ban Astrea".

Luego de mi respuesta los ojos de la niña brillaron, antes de ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, iba a preguntarle ¿Qué estaba mal? hasta que su padre intervino en la conversación.

"Tu nombre es Ban-kun ¿verdad?"

No sé de donde salió el kun al final de mi nombre, pero asentí con la cabeza al hombre mayor.

El hombre sonrió al verme asentir, y siguió hablando. "Primero que nada déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Shidou Touji. Y debo agradecerte por haber rescatado a mi hija".

Negué con la cabeza ante la declaración del hombre frente a mí. "No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa Shidou-san, al final yo no hice nada que merezca un agradecimiento".

La sonrisa del hombre no hizo sino ensancharse al escuchar mi respuesta. "Ban-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza.

"Sabes, mi hija y yo somos nuevos en la ciudad, y mi hija aún no tiene muchos amigos, me preguntaba, si ¿No te gustaría ser su amigo, y jugar con ella de vez en cuando?"

Luego de escuchar la propuesta de Shidou-san, analicé los pros y los contras de esa propuesta. En primer lugar yo estaba en una misión autoimpuesta en estos momentos, y el aceptar ser amigo de alguien y juntarse con el solo haría más lenta mi búsqueda. Otro punto a tener en cuenta seria que tendría que ocultar mi poder, por lo general suprimo casi todo mi poder mágico, con el fin de volverme indetectable para los usuarios mágicos de los alrededores, pero es molesto hacerlo y si me quedo mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, tendría que mantener mi poder suprimido casi permanentemente.

También estaba el hecho, de que yo no me quedaría en Kuo, luego de completar mi tarea. Yo quería medir mi fuerza contra un oponente fuerte, y ya tenía en mente a quien retar, pero para eso tenía que salir del país.

Pero por otra parte totalmente diferente, me había vuelto un niño otra vez, y no voy a mentir al decir que realmente extrañaba jugar con libertar y tener amigos. Desde que llegue a este mundo, me he mantenido totalmente aislado de la sociedad. La única existencia con la que me he comunicado en todos estos años, ha sido la persona que siento que recibe mis oraciones cuando rezo en la noche.

Y si, un demonio rezando, se lo extraño que suena eso. Pero estoy en una era de los dioses, y no solo eso, en este mundo existen demonios y ángeles, por lo que tiene que existir un dios. Por lo que tenía que probar, si dios realmente escuchaba las oraciones de la gente. Y mi sorpresa fue gigante cuando empecé a rezar y establecí una conexión con alguien.

No era dios exactamente, quien escuchaba mi oración, eso lo pude sentir a través de la conexión, pero al menos un ángel estaba escuchando. Después de un tiempo, hice del acto de rezar parte de mi rutina diaria, hablaba sobre mi día y me disculpaba, por los pecados que pude haber cometido y por rezar a pesar de ser un demonio.

Al final, esa era toda la interacción que hacía en el día. Debido a eso me había vuelto completamente solitario, y ahora alguien me estaba dando una oportunidad de sociabilizar y tener un amigo, por lo que solo pude aceptar.

xxxxxx

Desde ese entonces, yo me había estado juntando con Irina todos los días, por las mañanas yo buscaba al pervertido, y el resto del día lo pasaba con mi única amiga. El tiempo que pase con Irina fue realmente relajante, lo que me hizo no lamentar mi decisión de hacerme su amigo. Jugábamos, veíamos televisión juntos, hacíamos pijamadas en su casa y a veces incluso dormíamos juntos.

Ha, alrededor de 6 meses, Irina y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables y por primera vez pude disfrutar de mi infancia desde que nací en este mundo. Y también fue gracia a Irina, que pude encontrar al pervertido.

Todo ocurrió un día en el que Irina y yo nos dirigíamos a jugar en el parque. Íbamos caminando por la calle, mientras Irina intentaba convencerme para que le preparara un almuerzo, y que ella pudiera llevárselo y presumir de el en su escuela.

La pobre niña se había vuelto adicta a la comida que yo preparaba, desde la primera vez que la probó. Eso ocurrió, una vez cuando me había quedado a dormir en su casa. La madre de Irina la cual era una mujer mayor pero bastante atractiva, había intentado convencer a su hija de ayudarla a preparar el desayuno con el fin de que esta aprendiera, quehaceres del hogar mientras me lanzaba una mirada sugerente.

En particular me pareció una actitud sexista, pero era una mujer la que lo hacía, así que supuse que estaba bien. Naturalmente yo también me ofrecí para ayudar en la cocina, informándole a la Sra. Shidou, que yo también sabía cocinar. Luego de que paso la sorpresa inicial por mi declaración, la Sra. Shidou nos llevó a la cocina, donde pude demostrar mis habilidades culinarias.

Al principio no se me permitió usar la cocina, por lo que tuve que convencer a la madre de Irina, que yo ya tenía experiencia utilizando la cocina y que iba a tener mucho cuidado para no quemarme o causar un accidente.

Juzgué los ingredientes que tenía a mi disposición, y eran justo lo necesario para preparar un desayuno tradicional japonés. Me puse manos a la obra. Terminé con el desayuno bastante rápido, a pesar de haberlo hecho yo solo.

Por alguna razón luego de que me pusiera a cocinar, Irina y su mamá solo se me quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Yo ignoré este hecho y continúe con la cocina.

Preparé una sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla, unos encurtidos, tortilla, un estofado de algas y una sunomono de pepino. Fue una tarea sencilla, pero debo admitir que hice trampa al obtener los conocimientos de preparación de algunos de los mejores cocineros del Nasuverso, y eso solo lo mejoré con un poco de refuerzo sobre los alimentos, para aumentar los sabores de los ingredientes.

En realidad, tuve suerte de que el padre de Irina no estuviera cerca. Sabía que él era mágicamente consiente, la espada sagrada encima de su chimenea, era prueba de ello. El padre de Irina era un sacerdote que por todos los derechos era un enemigo de mi raza, por lo que siempre tuve que tener más precaución de la normal a su alrededor.

Alejé de mi mente aquellos pensamientos problemáticos cuando me di cuenta que ya había arreglado la mesa. Las 2 mujeres que hasta ahora solo habían estado observándome, procedieron a sentarse en la mesa. Después de una breve oración, nos dispusimos a comer, y definitivamente era la mejor comida que había probado desde que había nacido en este mundo.

Y por las expresiones de Irina y su madre parece que pensaban lo mismo. Antes siquiera de que me diera cuenta, Irina tenía sus mejillas infladas como una ardilla, mientras tenía la sonrisa que solo un niño podía mostrar. Mientras que la Sra. Shidou se encontraba en conflicto, su expresión se dividía en una extraña sonrisa, mezclada con una cara algo abatida, comía en un ritmo constante, pero era como ver a un cachorrito pateado, pero que aun así sonreía por poder comer.

Es debido a eso que me vi forzado a cocinar cada vez que pasaba la noche en la casa de Irina. Y es debido a eso que estoy siendo molestado en estos momentos. Irina se detuvo una vez que llegamos al parque y nos encontramos a un grupo de niños, reunidos en un lugar.

Sentimos curiosidad por ver que estaban haciendo todos esos niños, por lo que nos acercamos a ellos. Al parecer, los niños se disponían a escoger equipos para jugar con una pelota. Por supuesto, nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, y nos unimos al juego casi de inmediato.

Fue cuando se repartieron los equipos, que escuche un nombre interesante. ¿Issei? ¿Ese no era el nombre del pervertido? Al momento de escucharlo, me volví en dirección del chico para verlo. Era un niño completamente promedio, de cabello castaño y un poco más bajo que yo, no tenía nada que resaltara de los demás niños, es mas, se veía algo escuálido en comparación con los demás niños. Hice un análisis del chico, con el análisis estructural, y decir que mi sorpresa fue grande, no sería nada más que un eufemismo.

El poder mágico del chico, era tan inexistente, que simplemente no existía. Realmente tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder sentir su prana. Y si en el pasado pensé, que los ángeles caídos eran débiles, fue porque no había visto a este niño. Demonios, inclusive Irina tenía 7 veces más poder mágico que este niño. En realidad la única cosa rescatable que el pobre chico podría tener, sería su sacred gear, el cual iba a ser mío.

Continuamos con el juego, el cual fue completamente unilateral. Los pobres niños, cometieron el terrible error de colocar a Irina y a mí en el mismo equipo. Irina era una niña marimacho, que no tenía miedo de correr, saltar y ensuciarse, y debido a su cabello corto pasaba desapercibida entre los demás niños, diablos, inclusive yo había pensado que Irina era un niño en el pasado. Durante el juego ella había hecho la mayoría de los goles, mientras que yo por mi parte solo hice algunos. Aunque hubo una gran diferencia entre los goles anotados por Irina y los que yo había hecho, ya que cada vez que yo apuntaba hacia la portería, por lo general hacia una pirueta en el aire y golpeaba el balón desde lo alto. Fue gracias a esto que después de que terminó el partido, todos los niños de alrededor se me acercaron con los ojos brillantes para hacerme preguntas o alagarme.

Siendo sincero estaba siendo algo abrumado, por la atención de tantos niños, aunque eso fue mi culpa. En realidad, no pude evitar lucirme, pero alguien podría culparme. Cuando era niño había visto animes de fútbol y en ellos hacían técnicas especiales, esta era mi oportunidad para hacer los movimientos que había intentado reproducir cuando era niño, y que ahora sí podría hacer.

Bueno, no todo era malo, por suerte para mí el pervertido estaba entre los niños, que me miraban con los ojos brillantes. Después de un tiempo, los niños a mi alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse e Irina y yo nos acercamos a Issei cuando estábamos solos y le pregunté si podíamos volver a juntarnos y jugar juntos.

Y así con el pasar del tiempo, Issei, Irina y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. En realidad casi me sentí mal por quitarle a Issei el boosted gear, casi, por lo que le dejé un pequeño reemplazo. En vez de tener el boosted gear, el cual era uno de los longinus, le di a Issei uno de los sacred gear que había obtenido en el pasado.

Tuve que escoger entre muchos de ellos, pero al final me decidí por regalarle el twice critical, un sacred gear con la capacidad de duplicar la fuerza de su usuario, por un determinado periodo de tiempo. Al final lo deje con una versión muy disminuida del boosted gear, por lo que la compatibilidad entre él y el twice critical no fue nada mal.

xxxxx

El tiempo pasó, y alrededor de 3 meses después de conocer a Issei, nos enteramos que Irina se mudaría de la ciudad. Al parecer, su papá tenía asuntos de trabajo fuera del país, por lo que ella y su mamá se irían con él.

Fue algo terrible, Irina no paraba de llorar cuando nos dio la noticia. Ese día, Irina me pidió que me quedara a dormir en su casa. Por supuesto, yo acepté.

Ese día, me encargué de preparar la cena en la casa Shidou. Me encargue de comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para un banquete, no escatime en gastos y compre lo mejor de lo mejor. Me gasté todo el dinero que había ganado, haciendo actos callejeros durante ese mes, pero al ver las expresiones de todos al ver la deliciosa comida sobre la mesa, sentí que valió la pena.

Esa noche dormí al lado de Irina mientras ella se aferraba a mí, y también creo que esa fue la primera vez que dormí profundamente, desde que fui abandonado por mis progenitores en este mundo.

Al otro día, me encontré con los padres de Irina, llevándose una pila de cajas a un camión, que habían contratado para la mudanza. Tuve que despertar a Irina para que desayunara y se asegurara de que tenía todo empacado en su habitación.

Entre los 2 empacamos todo lo que le faltaba, en unas pequeñas maletas. Issei no estaba presente para ayudarnos, debido a que tenía que ir a la escuela y tampoco se había quedado a dormir con nosotros, ya que al parecer la invitación había sido solo para mí.

Luego de tener todo listo, me despedí del Sr. Shidou, el cual me dio un firme apretón de manos y me dio las gracias por ser amigo de su hija. Por su parte la madre de Irina, beso mi cara para mi gran vergüenza, y me hizo prometerle que me cuidaría.

La despedida más difícil fue la de Irina, la cual no paraba de llorar. Tuve que calmarla diciéndole que este no sería un adiós y que nos volveríamos a ver en el futuro, por lo que ella me hizo hacer una promesa de meñique. Así que con un último abrazo y un pequeño regalo de mi parte, me despedí de mi primer amigo en este mundo.

Luego de eso me oculté de la vista de todos, para ver como Irina les mostraba a sus padres la bufanda roja que le había regalado. Solo para ver como su padre se sobresaltaba y miraba en pánico en todas direcciones, seguramente buscándome.

La bufanda que le di a Irina, en realidad era un arma conceptual basada en el poder santo, la sábana santa de Magdalena. Ver la expresión anonadada del padre de Irina, al ver un objeto santo en las manos de su hija, y que dicho objeto santo tuviera más poder que la espada sagrada que él poseía, no tenía precio.

Xxxxx

Al otro día decidí, marcharme de la ciudad. Me despedí de Issei en una pequeña reunión no tan emotiva como la del día anterior, diciéndole que tenía ciertos asuntos que cumplir fuera de la ciudad. El chico no lo cuestionó, y sinceramente tampoco me presto mucha atención, ya que al parecer el día anterior escucho a un profeta predicar sobre la belleza de los oppai. Y gracias a eso, creo que fui capaz de contemplar el nacimiento de un pervertido.

Xxxxx

Los siguientes años fui buscando oponentes fuertes con los cuales poder medirme. Pero desgraciadamente, no encontré ninguno satisfactorio. Para mi gran decepción los oponentes más fuertes a los que me enfrenté, fueron Shiva y Brahma, los cuales fueron algo decepcionantes.

No me malinterpreten, ellos 2 estaban varias ligas por encima de cualquier otra existencia, con la que me allá topado en este mundo, al menos en términos de poder crudo. Pero en comparación conmigo todavía eran deficientes.

Hubieron varias cosas que realmente me molestaron de esos 2, en el Nasuverso ellos se podrían considerar como existencias de la más alta clase, con grandes habilidades de combate y armamento. Pero aquí, está bien, son poderosos, de verdad son poderosos, pero eso es solo bajo los estándares de este mundo.

Cuando me encontré con el dios Shiva, y le pedí cortésmente un duelo, el inmediatamente me mostro su tridente y me pregunto si yo, siendo un niño me podría enfrentar a él. Y cuando lo vi, realmente me dieron ganas de gritar. El Trishula, el tridente divino de Shiva, que representa la creación, el mantenimiento, y la destrucción del universo, como un arma rango B.

Un maldito rango B, yo tenía el mismo tridente en mi reality marble, pero su apariencia era diferente, y era un rango EX. Como es posible que la diferencia de poder sea tan grande.

El resultado fue el mismo de siempre, Shiva era infinitamente superior a todos mis oponentes anteriores, pero pecaba de la misma manera. Tenía fuerza y velocidad, pero carecía de habilidad. Su magia si bien peligrosa y de alto rango, no pudo hacer nada contra mis hechizos que eran más refinados y potentes.

Fue así que a los 12 años, fui reconocido por el dios Shiva, como una de las existencias más fuertes y que solo podía ser igualado por un dios dragón.

xxxxx

Shiva fue una gran ayuda para mí, tanto moralmente como financieramente. Muy contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar, el dios Shiva no se tomó de mala manera su derrota. Por el contrario se encontraba muy feliz y organizó un banquete en mi honor.

Shiva era un dios muy alegre y compasivo, el cual tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven de escuela media, de cabello verde y negro, que se veía algo azulado. Tenía una personalidad bastante agradable, aunque solo algunos pocos eran capaz de notarlo, debido a que al parecer, Shiva infundía un aura aplastante hacia los demás, incluyendo a algunos de sus sirvientes en su palacio, los cuales actuaban extremadamente corteses a él, aun si este protestaba por eso.

Me quedé con ellos un tiempo, y les conté un poco sobre mi pasado y el estilo de vida que había llevado hasta entonces. Y decir que Shiva estaba indignado, sería poco. El dios supremo del hinduismo, estuvo a punto de movilizar a todos sus dioses subordinados y atacar el inframundo, si no lo hubiese detenido.

Shiva sabía que yo era hijo del diablo carmesí, y el simple hecho de hipocresía que el satanás había mostrado conmigo, lo enojaba. Supuestamente, un Gremory no abandona a la familia, ese es el lema que ellos tienen, y es uno de los motivos por los que el clan Gremory es tan respetado. Pero ahora, que el hijo mayor de dicho clan, haya abandonado a su propio hijo después de nacer. Convirtió a todo su clan en nada más que un grupo de mentirosos e hipócritas.

Por suerte para el clan Gremmory, prefería la justicia poética, por lo que convencí a Shiva que me dejara ese tema a mí. Shiva me habló un poco de mí, familia, me comento como mi donante de esperma, era el lucifer y uno de los 4 satanes que gobernaban el infierno. Esta era información que yo ya sabía, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió y me enojó, fue tener el conocimiento de que tenía un hermano de 5 años.

Estaba enojado, y como no estarlo, a mí, su primer hijo, me echaron a la calle sin más. Pero aquí, vuelven a tener otro hijo y al parecer lo trataban como un príncipe, restregándome todas las cosas que no pude tener y las dificultades que tuve que sufrir. Apuesto a que ese mocoso, nunca ha tenido que beber leche de un maldito perro, o comer de la basura. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabeza.

Miré hacia adelante, solo para encontrarme con Shiva, quien era el que acariciaba mi cabeza. Se sentía raro que alguien que parecía ser solo unos años mayor que yo hiciera algo así, pero lo dejé hacerlo, porque se sentía extrañamente calmante.

Después de eso, Shiva me preguntó qué iba a hacer en el futuro, y también me ofreció vivir en su castillo y trabajar como guardia para él.

Cortésmente rechacé su propuesta, diciéndole que tomaría mi propio camino, y pidiéndole como favor que no se revelara mi existencia al mundo todavía. Shiva asintió a mi petición, y me fui de su castillo un par de días después.

Desde entonces no tuve una vida tan tranquila, como se podría esperar. Al parecer fui descubierto por una excéntrica diseñadora de moda, que quería que yo trabajara para ella. Al principio me negué, pero luego vi el pago que ella me ofrecía y acepté sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Desde entonces mi vida no hizo sino mejorar, al menos económicamente hablando. Con el tiempo me había vuelto famoso, como modelo y también como músico. Después de unos años de haber llegado a este mundo, me di cuenta, que la música y que algunos cantantes famosos de mi mundo original no existían aquí, así que plagié descaradamente todas sus canciones, e interprete con la pequeña ayuda de la magia de refuerzo para mejorar mi voz.

Canciones de grupos y cantantes como: ac/dc, Bryan Adams, Nirvana, Bruno Mars, Bob Marley, vocaloid, incluso llegue a convertir en éxitos algunos openings de anime. Fue gracias a esto, que en poco tiempo pude amasar una fortuna lo suficientemente grande como para retirarme, lo que hice al cumplir 15 años, para el horror de mis fanáticos. Dejándolos solo con la promesa de que de vez en cuando haría uno que otro concierto.

Después de eso me mudé a Japón una vez más. Por lo que tenía entendido, el año siguiente, la escuela, donde 2 de las herederas de los clanes del diablo iban a estudiar, iba a empezar a ser una escuela mixta. Por supuesto, yo me inscribí para asistir a ella.

Eso nos lleva a la época actual, me encontraba frente a la academia Kuo, el lugar donde los eventos de dxd, iniciaron. Mi meta era clara, unirme a la nobleza del clan Sitri, y hacerme un nombre en el mundo de los demonios, y luego rebelar mi verdadera identidad a todos los clanes del diablo.

No debería ser una tarea difícil, pero aun así me disfracé para que los miembros del clan Gremory me subestimaran y me ignoraran. Lo cual no debería ser difícil. Debido a la ropa holgada que estoy usando me veo super delgado, sin mencionar mi cabello, que se mantiene rubio pero lo llevo en un estilo que muchos llaman, el peinado follador.

Por lo que nadie debería poder reconocerme como alguien famoso. Di una amplia sonrisa al inspeccionarme por última vez, y me dirigí al interior de la academia.

 **Niveles de poder. (Algunos niveles de poder pueden aumentar)**

 **Issei hyoudou: 0.5 pts.**

 **Rias Gremori: 35 pts.**

 **Raiser Phenex: 72 pts.**

 **Sairaorg Bael: 92 pts.**

 **Kokabiel: 293 pts.**

 **Serafall Leviathan: 307 pts.**

 **Falbium Asmodeus: 313 pts.**

 **Azazel: 490 pts.**

 **Ajuka Beelzebub: 493 pts.**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer: 524 pts.**

 **Draig: 590 pts.**

 **Albion: 590 pts.**

 **Indra: 890 pts.**

 **Brahma: 950** **pts.**

 **Shiva: 1000 pts.**

 **Ophis: 3000 pts. (Infinito)**

 **Gran rojo: 3050 pts. (Infinito)**

 **666 Trihexa: 3100 pts.**

 **Gilgamesh (Nasuverso): 12.450 pts.**

 **Ban Astrea (Nasuverso): 14.500 pts. (Infinito)**

 **Ban Astrea (DXD): 145.000 pts. (Infinito)**


End file.
